Sanitizer
by PanicButton
Summary: Reid had good reason to worry about going home to Vegas. When someone starts targetting members of the gay community tragedy strikes close to the team in the form of an agent gone AWOL. Occasional swear and general bad stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Sanitizer

_If you don't control your mind, someone else will: - __John Allston_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Hotch looked over at Reid who was in turn sitting looking at nothing.

"Reid are you alright?" Hotch tried to get the agent's attention.

"Yes, I was just thinking. If these are anti gay killings then the UnSub is being very careless." He ran his fingers through his hair. "In every killing there has been arterial spray, and massive crushing and stabbing damage. These are close up face to face killings - targeting young men in the Vegas gay community, yet he must be covered in blood by the time he has finished."

"So he's not afraid of contamination." Morgan added.

"Exactly, so he either knows these men are not a danger in that way, or it doesn't matter to him. I would guess it's the latter."

JJ looked up from her file. "So we are going to take this? The local PD is asking for help now."

Hotch nodded. "Twenty minutes guys."

Reid was going back to his hometown, but right now this was the very last place he wanted to be.

…………

Andrew Fellows opened his mouth to scream but the garrotte tightening around his neck stopped all sound. As the wire finally slipped through the skin and the blood flew he stopped struggling and lay still in the arms of the man he had thought of as a friend. His body fell hard to the floor of the old prison and the man picked up a small axe and started to hack. He chopped randomly at Andrew Fellows until he could no longer lift his arms. In front of him was a mashed mess. Vigorously he wiped snot and tears off his face and walked away.

He showered in cold water, and washed his hair. His bloodied clothes were placed in a bin bag, and he slipped into his uniform. He took one last quick look at his victim and left the building via a rear exit.

………………..

They stood in a rough circle around the body. They had on protective shoe coverings and gloves on to match. It was a mess. They had no ID yet, and it was only just recognisable as a male. He had been tall and slender but that was about all they could tell. Even his hair colour was disguised by the amount of blood and brains now mixing with it.

This whole situation was creeping Reid out. He was sure that when they first arrived the security guard had looked familiar. The way the guy looked at him gave him a knot of worry in his stomach. Now even though the man had gone he felt uncomfortable. He had to get out of this place quickly. Reid looked up at Aaron. "Did you say it was showers through there?" Hotch gave him a nod. "I'll go and check it out."

Spencer walked quickly towards the shower block door. The door opened quietly and swung shut with a small click.

It was a big area. Rows of old rusty showers, the shower floor covered in rust marks and rat droppings. As he walked along the rows he noticed water pooling on the floor. He crouched down and put a finger into the water and lifted it carefully to his nose. It didn't smell stagnant so someone had been here using the water.

He stood up and looked behind him; suddenly feeling a bit spooked being here alone. He carried on walking slowly to see where the water had come from. Reid was sure the security guy had told them that this place was un-used. Again that spooky feeling and he turned to look behind him. Nothing except the creepy silence of the old abandoned prison shower block. As he walked further in he could see where the water had come from. Right at the back in the far corner he could see one of the showers had been recently used. Cautiously he walked forwards.

Reid crouched down next to the pool of water. On the old cracked white tiles was a discolouration, only this time it didn't look like rust. It was too red. Tiny dots. Little splashes of blood. Spencer reached into his pocket for his cell phone though he doubted he would get a cell reception here. He flipped open his phone and looked at the bars – nothing. The shower block suddenly felt too hot and claustrophobic. He heard something behind him and span, pulling his gun from its holster. Nothing.

"You are freaking out. Calm down." He muttered to himself, replacing the weapon.

Again a sound but as he started to move forward the lights flickered.

He stood still and looked at the old strip lighting flickering on and off. Off and on, and then finally off. Darkness.

Spencer couldn't breath. Sudden fear enveloped him. He was sure there was someone here with him he could hear them breathing. His heart thumped too fast as he tried to get control of the creeping panic attack he could feel.

"Aaron." He wanted to scream it, but it came out as little more than a whimper. Slowly he went for his phone again. Maybe the little bit of light he got from that would help? Anything. Just something so he wasn't standing here exposed in the dark.

Something was behind him. Something breathed on his neck. As he span the phone jumped from his hand and clattered away somewhere in the inky darkness. Somewhere where there might be someone waiting. Someone who was attacking people just like him. Mutilating them. Smashing their bodies until they where a messy pulp.

Across his foot.

Quick and scuttling. Rats. He was here with rats alone in the dark. Unable to move.

Across his face. Something touched him again. He put his hands to his face and wiped it away. Sweat was running down the sides of his face. He could almost hear it seeping from his skin.

Move.

Move and find a wall. Then he could orientate himself again. Oh so slowly he took a step forwards.

Breathe.

He realised he was holding his breath. "Breath Spencer." He whispered to himself, but it sounded like an impossible order. One foot then the next. Not that hard to do.

A clattering and somewhere off to the side a bleep a sudden flash of light, and then nothing. Someone had picked up his phone. Someone was very close but all he could hear was his heart trying to escape his body. He kept his eyes on the location of the light he had seen and drew his gun again.

"I know you are there." He wasn't sure if he had said the words or just thought them. He took a step backwards. "Who are you?"

Another step back into the blackness. Pointing the gun straight ahead. He could feel his hands were shaking. Where the hell was Aaron? Why was Derek not wondering why he was so long?

Sweat running down his back now as his breaths came short and fast.

…………………

Hotch stood talking quietly to JJ. He wanted as little media coverage on this for now as they could manage. He wanted this UnSub to come to them. So keeping this out of the press was the first move.

Derek was walking around the room, trying to profile it. Impossible, this was an abandoned prison and this was the first staging area when new inmates had been brought in from the shower block.

He glanced over at the door Reid had gone through.

Morgan walked the perimeter of the room and then back to Hotch again.

Once again he looked over at the door to the shower block. "I think I will check up on Reid." He was sure there had been light shining under the door before, and now there was nothing. Derek suddenly felt a tightness in his stomach. He slipped out his phone as he walked forwards, but the reception wouldn't permit him to make a call. "Hotch." Morgan sounded worried. "Something's wrong." And now he was running towards the door.

…………………

A voice from the darkness.

"Pervert."

Reid swung around to try to locate the source of the sound, but the acoustics were strange here and he was feeling panicky and confused.

"Deviant."

Again he spun on the spot trying to work out where to point the gun.

"You are a disease."

Spencer let out an involuntary moan.

Then everything happened in slow motion and everything happened at the same time.

"Reid!"

Spencer spun and opened fire. The shots went wild, hitting the ceiling, hitting the floor, smashing off the walls. Then silence. A darkness. A pain around his neck. He dropped the gun to the floor as he tried to get the garrotte off from around his neck.

Reid felt he was being dragged backwards. Unable to scream. Unable to call for help and even in the darkness he could feel a strange spinning and then a sudden waft of warm air on his face before the darkness engulfed him completely.

……………….

Derek opened the shower room door and called out for Reid. He was met by a hail of gunfire hitting completely random places. The shots came no where near him as he was still standing in the small L shaped area and was shielded.

What was more worrying was the way it suddenly stopped. He was sure he heard a strangled cry in the echoing room, but it could just as well have been his own yelp of alarm as he jumped back and crouched.

Then silence.

A whimpering sound?

The sound of something being dropped.

Something sliding.

A click.

Then nothing.

……………………..

**A/N: do I carry on? Delete it? Please let me know. :c) thank you

* * *

**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2 Monsters in the Dark

Monsters in the Dark

_Fear does not have any special power, unless you empower it by submitting to it._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

A sigh.

A shuddering breath.

And his hands going to his neck in sudden panic.

Spencer was awake but he wished he was still sleeping. Something was buzzing by his ear. A fly maybe, but it was dark. Still so dark.

"Why do people keep sticking me in the dark?" He sighed again.

His neck had a big welt on it. The skin had been broken in places and he could feel where he had been bleeding. He had been partially stripped. His shoes where gone, as was his tie, shirt, his watch, anything he in his pockets, and both socks. Spencer pushed himself up to sit and attempted to get his eyes accustomed to the darkness, but there was nothing. Just complete total darkness and a buzzing around his ear. He put his hands down on the floor. It felt like a rubberised floor covering. Carefully and with more than a bit of hesitation he moved his right hand out to his side feeling for a wall. There was nothing but a void. He snapped his arm back quickly and tried the same with his left, only this time moving his hand quickly, just to get it over and done with.

It was an action he regretted shortly after. He smacked his hand on a wall, smashing his knuckles and making them bleed.

"Crap." A voice probably just in his head, as he pulled his hand back and sucked on his knuckles. At least now he knew there was a wall and this meant he would be able to at least keep his back to it. Secondly he would be able to use it to make his way around this dark prison and try to figure out an escape plan. Slowly, very slowly he stood keeping a hand warily above his head. He had no idea if there would be enough room to stand up in, but after pulling himself up to his full height he still couldn't touch the ceiling with the tips of his fingers.

He took his knuckles out of his mouth and reached out slowly this time for the wall. He placed a palm on the smooth surface and then moved so he was standing with his back to it.

Spencer curled his toes up trying to protect them from the darkness and gripped the wall with his finger tips. He stood and listened, his eyes wide with fear in the sinister gloom - just the buzzing near his ear. Persistent fly but he didn't want to move his hands from the safety of the wall to try to stop it. Reid took a careful step the left.

He blinked.

Sigh.

His eyes were watering with the effort to try to see into the darkness. He gripped the wall tighter with his fingertips and curled his toes on the smooth floor.

Again he blinked trying to get rid of the tears without having to move his hands from where he knew they were safe.

He shivered as he took another deep breath and another step to the left.

Something touched his right foot; something with a damp nose and whiskers. He let out a small moan of distress and pulled his foot up off the floor. His fingers gripped harder onto the plastered wall he had his back against.

The buzzing by his ear started up with fresh abandon. Maybe more than one thing now.

It landed on his face, small and trembling against his cheek. Not a fly. It was bigger and it was biting. Without thinking Spencer moved a hand and slapped whatever it was away.

For a minute he thought he was going to lose his balance and fall forwards. He quickly put his foot back down on the floor and put his hand back on the wall. He could feel a small trickle of blood running down his cheek, mixing now with the tears of fear and he was breathing too fast and shallow again which was in turn making his heart beat too fast.

Spencer took in deep breath to ready himself for the next stage of his slow crawl along the wall. He slid his foot to his left and let out the breath he had been holding. Again. This is good. One more step. A bit faster. A bit more confidence now.

He could feel something had landed on his head and was buzzing in his hair. It was probably tangled in Spencer's messy locks. This was fine. He could deal with this. This wasn't going to make him freak out. A tiny bug. That is all it is. Let it stay there. It can't bite if it is caught in the hair. More hot tears joined the blood still dripping from his cheek and now he was sweating again. It was dripping off his forehead and running into his eyes. He needed to wipe it away. It was stinging. He stood and blinked a few times hoping it would stop but it just seemed to make it worse.

Again he let go of the wall with his right hand and wiped his forearm over his brow and rubbed at his eyes with his fingers. His back was dripping wet from the sweat of the panic he was feeling and just as he was about to put his hand back on the wall something landed on his stomach.

Spencer let out a small sound akin to a cry of pain. The thing was digging into his skin. He moved his hand down and swiped it off. He heard the small clatter of the insect or whatever it was hitting the ground.

He could feel his whole body shaking. He knew he needed to move faster and get out of this situation quicker. He knew that he needed to take bigger steps and keep his eyes closed. He knew he wouldn't float away if he let go of the walls, but all of this information meant nothing.

He knew there was something in the room with him. He knew it was watching him. He knew it was in the shadows waiting. Spencer just had to let himself believe he was moving away from the abomination sitting there sharpening its claws waiting in its smells from nightmares. He knew he had to walk slowly and keep his eyes open. If he closed them he wouldn't see it coming.

He knew he was being irrational, but long ingrown fears of the dark wouldn't let go.

Reid clenched his stomach muscles and trying to ignore the stinging. He could feel the blood from his new wound soaking into the waistband of his cords.

'_It can't hurt you Spencer. Its lack of light. That's all it is.'_

Another slow easy step.

Something brushed against Reid's face. Something hanging in front of his face. He moved his head to look to the side and closed his eyes tightly. Reluctantly he took his hand away from the wall again and took a deep breath, keeping it there, trying to control the shaking and he moved his hand up to brush away the thing hanging from the ceiling.

Spencer's hand met another.

Cold and not attached to an arm.

He stood still holding in his breath and ran his fingers over the thing hanging there. It was a human hand. It was detached from its owner by the mid forearm and was hanging by a small chain.

'_Move, move, move, get out of here! Move!'_

Spencer groaned, let go of it and moved quickly to his left again.

Now his foot was touching something cold and unmoving on the floor. His toes curled again and he gripped harder to the wall. Anxiously he crouched and put out a hand to see what it was. He had a pretty good idea, but when his hand met with an cold sticky face he still yelped out in shock and stood too quickly making his head swim and the bile in his stomach rise up to his throat. His hands snapped back to the wall and he stood. He was unable to move forwards without stepping over the body.

'_It's dead Spence. Pull yourself together. You are an FBI agent. This is a room with the light turned off. Think what Gideon would have done; what Aaron would do. What would Morgan do? It can't hurt you. Keep moving.'_

But again what he knew was rational and what his fight or flight instincts were telling him were very different.

It was when something breathed hot and foetid breath on the side of his face, the smell wafting up a nose which was now running as freely as the water from his eyes, yes it was now that all reason left Spencer and he finally freaked out and ran.

Hands out blindly in front of him he moved across the room tripping over limbs and bits scattered over the floor and as his right foot caught under something and his left stood in something with felt like entrails he let out a howl of distress and felt him self falling forwards, dizzy with the all encompassing fear.

Spencer heard a strange cracking sound as his head hit something hard and he could feel under his hands something slimy and abhorrent. As he slid to the floor in the darkness something landed on his bare back.

………………

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 The Phone Call

The Phone Call

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"What was that?!" Aaron ran to join the crouching Morgan in the doorway of the shower block his gun out and ready. "Are you alright?" A hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan looked up at Hotch and nodded. "I don't know, but it was some pretty wild shots." He stayed crouched down and Hotch remained out of line of fire. "Reid." Morgan hissed into the darkness. There was no answer.

A small knot of fear gripped them both as flashlights were raised with the guns and they carefully started to enter the room. "Reid are you alright?" This time Hotch's worried voice but still silence.

The small flashlights reflected off the small amounts of still shiny metal and the gloss of the tiles. The two of them moved forwards in silence, listening out for any sound that shouldn't be there. A whisper, a moan, a cry for help, anything. Anything to let them know Reid was alright and not dead somewhere on the dirty shower block floor.

Their lights too picked up on the water on the floor and with frowns they walked on towards it.

"Reid where are you?" Morgan again. "It's Morgan and Hotch."

Aaron gave Derek a funny look in the darkness but walked onwards towards the water.

They found his gun first. It was laying in on the tiles where it had been dropped. Both men stood and looked at it and said nothing. Different things going through their minds.

The cell phone was found further back away from the water. It looked like someone had stamped on it. Again different scenarios passed through their heads.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan stood and looked down at the phone and then back again over at the gun. "He tried to call for help and freaked out in the dark." Derek walked carefully back towards the gun, making note of the corner shower unit with the puddle of water. "He walked over here and had his gun out." Morgan turned back to look at Hotch. "When I opened the door he panicked and opened fire."

"So where is he now?" Hotch was bent down looking at the speckles of blood Reid had noticed not long ago. "Blood. Some old, some looks fresh. Morgan we need the CSU back here. I'm going to check out that door. You need to think carefully about every sound you heard before and after the gun shots and I need to know if it was Reid's gun which fired them.

Hotch had a horrible feeling about what had happened. What if someone had recognised Reid from somewhere? Stupidly the thought hadn't crossed his mind until now and now it was too late. He had been careful not to take Reid to the crime scenes at the bars and clubs. This was the first one he had been to, so it would have to be on hell of a coincidence for this to be part of the current case. Unless they had been followed. Unless Reid had been marked. Or was this just some wild happening which they couldn't have avoided.

Morgan also had a bad feeling about what had happened. He had noticed how Hotch had been keeping Reid out of the field more and more and getting him to stay behind with maps and victimology. Did Hotch know something he didn't? Was this something Hotch was worried about, that the youngest team member was not able to cope? Derek knew Reid had a hard time emotionally, so was this just part of his devolution. He looked over at Aaron standing in the open doorway looking across the desert his hand up to his squinting eyes to shield them from the sun.

If Reid had gone out there he could be anywhere by now.

………………..

When he opened his eyes he was still laying where he had fallen, half inside the corpse of a man now covered in a sort of beetle. The difference was that now there was light cutting through the darkness from an open doorway. Very carefully he pulled himself off the half gutted body and pushed himself to his knees. The only sound he could hear was the continual buzzing of the insects crawling over the cadaver and the other body parts strewn around the room and the humming and tickling in his ear.

As he stood the blood and gore squelched and oozed off his bare chest. His mind chose not to accept what he was covered in. His brain re-organised it and took it away. At least for now. Slowly he put his hand to his neck again where the garrotte had cut, but it had stop bleeding a long time ago. How long had he been here for?

Shaking hands moved to the lump on the side of his head, he didn't think the skin was cut, it was just a very nasty lump which was causing him to not be able to focus properly and now he was making his way to the open door he was feeling sick and light headed.

He was standing in a corridor. All along both walls were rows of doors. One end stopped with a bricked up window. The other direction led to a barred door way.

Spencer stood leaning on the wall looking down towards the door. It looked like the corridor was moving, swaying slightly side to side. He figured concussion and keeping his hand against the wall he started a slow walk down towards the door at the end. As he moved passed the first door after the one he had exited by he paused to look through the small window - about six inches by six inches, but the other side was in darkness. He looked down at the lever handle and wondered if he should open it.

What if there was something dreadful in there? Something locked away for a reason. Something nightmares are born from. Then what would he do? He decided he needed to keep going. Find help, then SWAT could come and empty this place out.

It seemed that there were four doors on this side and three on the other, staggered so no door was directly opposite the other. He was hot, so hot and the perspiration mixed with the blood congealing in clumps across his chest and stomach. Spencer could feel it sliding downwards but refused to look. If he looked he might have to start accepting what it was and he wasn't ready to do that just yet.

A few more steps still keeping him self upright by holding onto the off white painted wall. He put a hand to the lump on the side of his head again. The headache it was giving him was making lights flash across his vision. Spencer knew he should be laying down and sleeping this off, but that wasn't a option for now. Soon, yes soon. When Aaron got here, yes then he would sleep.

He took in a deep sobbing breath wondering why no one had come to get him yet. He couldn't be far away, this looked like it was still part of the prison. Why had they not done a search and found him? Why had someone done this to him? How was he still alive? This last thought propelled him forwards faster and he managed to ignore the persistent buzzing, humming, and tickling in his ear. He could reason this was caused by the hit on the head he had taken when he fell. Tinnitus wasn't rare on occasions like this. Again his mind didn't want to deal with the other thing it could be.

Moving past the next door he glanced quickly through the window, but another darkened chamber with no sound coming from behind it. He moved on.

The door to the final room on this side of the corridor was slightly ajar. He cautiously looked through the window to see a small office and light but there didn't appear to be anyone in there. He pushed the door open carefully with his fingertips. It moved silently and smoothly open. Nothing happened. No monsters jumped out at him.

'_Breathe Spencer. You are not helping by keep holding your breath.'_

He stepped into the small room. It was probably about ten foot across and a bit longer. In the middle there was a desk. There were filing cabinets against the wall, and a big calendar hanging facing him.

Spencer started to move faster now. This was an environment he could cope with. This was familiar. Desks paperwork filing, yes he could cope with that. He picked up the diary which was sitting on the desk and flicked through the pages looking for anything to give him a clue as to what was going on. Empty. Every page blank. Not even a phone number written anywhere. He pulled open the desk draw and pulled out the pile of papers in there. Again all blank.

A sigh.

Next he moved to the filing cabinets, they were unlocked and full of files, but flicking through quickly he could see that this too was just blank paper. It was just a mock up of an office.

No computer.

But a telephone. He stood staring at the phone for a little while. Beyond that receiver was hope and he needed to cling to that hope right now, but there was the risk that if he picked up the phone and put it to his ear then there would be nothing and all hope would go too.

The noise in his ear was getting more persistent. He put a hand to his ear and rubbed it vigorously and took a step towards the telephone.

'_Quickly before someone comes.'_

He needed to decide who it was he wanted to call.

…………………..

Garcia was sitting in her bunker going through the names of the known victims again and adding to the list dozens of 'missing' names from the area when her phone bleeped.

"Fountain of all knowledge, how can I help you?"

"_Garcia, patch me through to Hotch. Quickly."_

The voice sounded weak and small, but it was definitely Reid's whisper. She would know it anywhere. She didn't ask him questions or get hysterical, she just did as he asked and stayed on the line recording the conversation and trying to trace.

…………………

Hotch's phone bleeped

"Garcia?"

"Sir I have Reid on the line. Patching you through now."

"Reid, where are you." Aaron opened the phone onto speaker so the rest of them could hear.

"_Help me." _The voice was distant and small.

"Reid. Tell me where you are. Are you hurt?"

Silence, but the line was still open. They could hear him breathing too fast too shallow. Then a strangled howl of pain. Morgan jumped up from his chair, JJ and Prentiss' hands went to their mouths. It sounded like the phone the other end had been dropped. Reid's voice became more distant and muffled. His voice distorted.

"_Please don't!" _A pause_. "No! Stop!" _An eruption of sound; a gun being fired, something hard hitting flesh and the sounds of someone – Spencer - crying out in pain. Then the line cut.

……………….

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 x

X

_James Allen interviewing Ralf Schumacher at a Grand Prix, asked: "What does it feel like being rammed up the backside by Barrichello?"_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He wanted to tell Aaron where he was. He needed to tell him go come and get him. The buzzing in his ear suddenly became a ripping popping sound. He shouted out in horror and pain and put his hands to his ear feeling the hot sticky goo bubbling its way out. As the room span and the phone fell to the floor Spencer noticed someone standing in the doorway. Someone standing in the doorway with a shotgun and a bad look on his face.

"Please, don't."

He watched the man arm the gun as he started to back off. Then watched as he raised the weapon and point it at Reid's face.

"No! Stop!"

Spencer tried to duck down behind the desk but he had backed too far up and had his back to the rear wall. No where to hide. Spencer heard the gun fire and he felt something ripping through his flesh.

As he slid to the floor he moved his hands down to his leg not wanting to look but feeling the way the flesh, muscle and bone had been ripped and shattered by the blast.

He started to curl up foetal to attempt to protect himself as the guy began to bludgeon him with the butt of the shot gun; the side of his face, his head, his ribs, his hands which were shielding his knee from the attacker.

And then the darkness and the pain let him fall asleep.

………………….

Hotch stood staring at the phone for the shortest of moments then leapt into action. "Garcia tell me you traced that call."

"I don't have an exact spot sir, but it came from the general location of the old prison. I am going to tear that recording apart until I let more."

Morgan and Prentiss were already on their feet.

"They searched that place." Prentiss sounded upset by what they had just heard. "How could they have missed him?"

Morgan grabbed her arm on the way out of the small room they had been occupying. "Then we search it again."

Hotch was making quick calls on his cell as they ran for the cars. He needed to get local PD out there ASAP. They were at least half an hour away from the location. He wanted the place locked down. He wanted no one to leave or enter the area.

…………………..

Joel Velesco slowed down when he saw the line of police cars heading the way he had just come from. He frowned as the cars raced by his battered truck but still waved a 'hello' to his 'fellow workmates'. Ok he wasn't actually a cop, but as near as damnit. Actually when he thought about it he was better than them, just people didn't appreciate what he did. They didn't see the long hours he put into doing what he was doing. Cleaning the scum off the street. Getting rid of the deviants. As long as they didn't pull him over now he would be home free.

Joel knew exactly where they were going. The bastard fag in his trunk had made that damned call. They had traced it. He would pay for that. Yes he would pay dearly.

He thought the guy was dead. He looked dead. He will be dead. Oh he will make sure of that. Dirty disease carrier. He carried on driving down the road back towards the town.

Joel had to think. What was he going to do now? Where could he take this scum to teach him to mess up his plans? They will find evidence down there that he had been there. They are sure to find something. He needed to go into hiding. Once all the cop cars had passed he took his truck off the road and out towards the mountains in the distance. Joel knew where to take this pig. He had an idea. Yes he could out smart those stupid local cops and it looked like he could outwit the FBI too. He had their boy and they had no idea – yet – that it was him.

He smacked his fist down on the steering wheel and cursed every word he could think of and then he made some up as he drove across the dust.

…………………

They had flak vests on as they walked the perimeter of the old building. They looked for anything which they hadn't seen before, anything different. An open door, a broken window, just something to show them that someone had been here but it was a blustery hot day and so any signs that someone had walked around here would be gone. When they realised they were back at the start again they began yet another search of the interior.

Hotch had asked Garcia to get him floor plans of the place. Something must have been missed the first time around. He didn't intend missing it again.

Derek and Hotch walked side by side with anger and fear inside them both. They needed to find Reid but they didn't know what they were going to find. They just knew that whatever it was they were going to find they needed to get him out as quickly as they could.

They walked around the prison block, the thick walls keeping the heat out, looking down at the map and back to where they were. It must have been a good hour – far too long – before they noticed the discrepancy. Hotch sighed as he thought how Reid would have picked up on it immediately.

Hotch and Morgan backtracked and found an emergency exit. On the map Hotch was holding it showed that it led to the outside. On the map Morgan held, an older map from when the place was built it showed a small lobby with stairs going downwards. The exit door must have been added later.

Derek slowly opened the door. It was well used and didn't creak. They both stood and stared at the pool of blood on the small landing at the top of the stairs and then at the drag marks across the floor leading to the door which Hotch had marked on his map. The lights were on, but the place was in silence. Aaron stood with his gun pointing down the stairs, but in his heart he knew now that Reid wasn't going to be there. Whoever had him had moved on quickly after the phone call. Derek raced back to find the rest of the team and the local cops. If the UnSub was still there they needed to make sure he didn't get out.

Carefully they stepped around the pool of blood; it was still very wet and fresh and it made Aaron's stomach clench in fear and made their ways down the stairs. They looked at each step and with each step the tightening got worse in Aaron's stomach, and the frown got deeper on Derek's face. Every tread had a splat of fresh blood on it. There were smears along the wall and the occasional bloody hand print.

"He was awake." Hotch muttered. Though what he really meant was 'He was a live.'

The blood trail was easy to follow. They went through the big barred doorway and saw the smears and bloody hand and foot prints on the floor.

"He was able to stand. That's good." But his heart was breaking thinking of the pain Reid must have been in to be loosing that much blood. They could see clearly now how he had been dragged from a room and made to stand, they could see how he had fallen again, either from pain or sliding in his own blood. They knew this was Reid. They had no evidence, but they soon would. He had left them nice clear finger and palm prints.

…………………

Spencer didn't know where he was. The light was dim and the air cool but smoky. Somewhere someone had lit a fire. He tired to work out where he was and what had happened.

The first thing he thought of was a headache which felt like it was taking the top of his head off. His gingerly felt down his leg to where in some distant past he remembered there being immense pain. His leg was numb now, but he could feel a bandage had been wrapped around his leg. Whoever had done it hadn't bothered to cut his trousers to treat the wound and so Spencer reasoned it hadn't been cleaned. The shotgun pellets would still be imbedded in his flesh and bone.

An unopened bottle of water was sitting on the floor next to him. He chewed on his bottom lip thinking. He knew he had lost a lot of blood and he knew that meant he needed to drink.

Shaking blood soaked hands reached out for the bottle. It was still sealed. It would be safe. He had little choice. The pain wracking through his body through the effort of opening the bottle made star dance in front of his eyes. He could feel the foggy greyness clouding in around the edges of his vision and as he bottle lid popped off he felt it slide from this fingers and the blackness took over as he fell back again unconscious with blood loss and pain.

………………

The next time he tried to open his eyes he realised he had been crying. If through pain of distress he wasn't sure. The bottle was next to him again. The cap replaced and some of the water missing. He lay and stared at it for a while. Then pushing up on his elbow he reached out for it again. He watched his hand still covered in dried blood reach out and clutch the bottle then pull it back towards him. The effort made him feel sick. He could smell something cooking on a fire too. Something rich and meaty, which was making his stomach turn. He didn't want to be sick. He needed all the fluids inside him. He flipped the lid off the bottle and tipped it back between his dry parched lips. His bottom lip was swollen and split, but he thought that might have been from when he was hit with the gun butt.

Spencer's shaking caused a good deal of the water to miss his mouth and run down his chin and across his cheek. He didn't want to drink it all. It would make him ill, so he carefully replaced the lid and put the bottle down beside him. He felt light headed but his leg was still not hurting which in one respect was good and in another terrified him.

He lay back down on his side. The UnSub didn't seem to be hurting him now. He hadn't seen or heard him. Just seen the bandage and the water and he could smell food.

In the back of Spencer's mind he was sure he was going to be left here to die. The night creatures would devour him before anyone would find him. Just another missing person; another statistic. He wanted to laugh at that and managed a smile. As he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to sleep.

It was pitch black the next time he opened his eyes but he wasn't afraid this time. He could feel arms around him. He could feel hot breath on the back of his neck and he could smell that smell which was so familiar to him. He pushed back harder onto the sleeping form behind him and heard a slight moan in return and the arms tightened around him.

Spencer closed his eyes again and slept peacefully until the morning.

……………………..

**A/N there will now be a short delay until the next posting. I will be writing but not posting for a while...sorry. :c) plz feel free to pm if you need to know why!

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5 y

Y

_There is no cannibalism in the British navy, absolutely none, and when I say none, I mean there is a certain amount: -__Graham Chapman_

**A/N: I know the quote doesn't actually fit the chapter too well but it was too good not to include :c)**

**(Still supporting the WGA stike.)**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Eat something. You need to eat."

Spencer was laying back with his head resting on someone's lap.

"I feel sick."

"I expect you do, but you have to eat. I need to get that leg of yours cleaned up before it rots and gives you blood poisoning."

"I don't want to eat." Spencer slapped the hand out of the way.

"You have to. I can't give you this shit to knock you out on an empty stomach. It says here." He passed the bottle for Reid to look at.

Reid frowned at the tiny blurred writing. "I can't read it."

"Then trust me."

A small nod. "I can't eat. I'm sorry." He passed the bottle back. "Later. I know you cooked for me. I will have some later. I feel too sick and tired."

"Are you sure you won't? Because I really can't give you this if you don't."

"I am very sure."

Spencer felt a slight adjustment of movement and he heard a sigh and a muttered "Have it your own way." And everything went black.

…………………..

He carefully laid Spencer's head down on the cave floor and moved down towards his leg.

The bandage was blood soaked so he just cut it off with a knife. He then slit open Reid's trousers with a knife and poured water over his knee.

"Shit." He muttered as he looked down at the ripped swollen skin. He looked carefully and swore again. "Crap." With a pair of tweezers he pulled from his inside jacket pocket he began to probe the shotgun wound. Every now and then he got up and shouted obscenities to the wind or walked off to throw something on the fire. Then he was back to see if he could do anything to save Spencer from losing his leg.

He mixed powders with water and poured it over the top and watched it bubble and sizzle. "Science week. First prize." He snorted with amusement but paused when he saw Spencer stirring slightly. Quickly he got up and moved to the head end. Messy bloodied fingers ran over Reid's lips then slipped inside his mouth. "It's going to hurt Babes, I don't want you biting yourself." He frowned as he pulled his bag over towards him. After a quick search he pulled out a sturdy piece of polished rib bone with the beginnings of carvings along the side. He slipped it length ways between Spencer's teeth. "Break it and I will be pissed, but bite down on that for now." He then pulled out a small pouch from his front pocket and from inside a small twist of cellophane. One pinch of powder on the back of this finger nail. "I need a big breath through your nose sweets – come on help me out here."

Once he felt enough of the noxious substance had gone in the desired direction he moved back down to Spencer's knee. He pulled a face and started probing again with the tweezers.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but this work was making him feel hungry. He got up and yawned and rolled his shoulders. "Wont be long Spence. Feeling hungry – Then I will come back and stitch you up."

Spencer was floating around in a world of pain. He considered trying to wake up to tell him that it would in actuality be less painful just to chop his leg off, but he couldn't. He had to stay there floating and screaming silently for him to stop and take him to hospital.

He returned to Spencer's knee chewing something. He now had on a pair of glasses and was holding a needle and thread. "Sorry babes, nearly done. Just need to close this up some. At least the bleedings bleeding stopped." A small giggle.

The stitching was carefully done. He had small clips to hold the ripped flesh together and stuck in pins to hold it all in place while he sewed. Occasionally he would stop to look at Spencer who was moaning in pain again now. "I'm sorry but this has to be done properly babes." Finally he mixed up some more water with a powder and first sipped some. "No – not for you, not now, this is for Spence." A sigh as he poured the cloudy substance over the blooded mess. He then got some strips of what looked like soft pale leather and wrapped it tightly around as a bandage.

He looked down at Spencer's feet and flicked each toe hard with his nail. He got a reaction from each one and so smiled and relaxed. "I'll get you out of here soon. Just the two of us somewhere, you would like that wouldn't you Spence?" He returned his glasses and sewing equipment carefully back to a pouch and stuck it in his bag and then crawled along next to Spencer and rested his head on his chest. "I missed you so damned much. Thought I could leave you, really I did. I thought I didn't need you anymore but I just don't seem to be able to function without you anymore." He felt fingers running through his hair.

"How did you find me?" A soft low voice, Spencer was holding the bit of rib bone in a trembling hand.

"You're awake."

………………….

They walked down the corridor looking into the windows the same way Reid had not long ago. They too didn't open doors yet. Firstly they wanted to look into the room which had an open door. There was a blood trail here too. Bloody foot prints which looked the same as the ones up near the office. Aaron and Derek exchanged worried looks. Much too much blood loss. This was like a blood bath. Hand print smears on the wall. Marks from where an arm or something had also made contact dips and the occasional lump of something along the floor. What the hell had happened to Reid? How could he lose this much blood and keep walking upright, and then have the wherewithal to be able to think to make the call to Garcia?

When they reached the room the answers slowly came together. It was a slaughter room. From standing in the door way looking in to the darkness it was not possible to tell how many people were in there. How many body parts.

"The son of a bitch locked Reid in there in the dark?" Derek wiped angry tears away from his face.

Aaron put a hand out and put it on Derek's shoulder. "He got out. He managed to make a call. This didn't effect him the way our UnSub thought it would." Hotch stood and stared for a while longer then backed away. "We need CSU down here." The relief that he knew Spencer wasn't in that room was over powering, making his head spin. "Morgan, this UnSub – I think he knows Reid."

He turned and walked back down the corridor. Now looking at the blood trail with new eyes. This maybe wasn't Reid's blood. Maybe. Again a spark of hope.

"How would he know Reid? Why would he have done this to him? Reid doesn't fit the victimology." Hotch stopped and looked over at Morgan. "What?" Morgan looked confused.

"He fits the victimology."

"But all the other victims, as far as we have been able to ascertain have been members of gay clubs off the strip."

Aaron just looked at Morgan and started walking back again. "Yes."

Derek ran up behind Hotch and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back around to face him. "What are you implying Hotch?" Derek looked puzzled and angry.

Hotch sighed. "I am not implying anything Morgan. Come on. CSU need to work here we are getting in the way. We need to find out where the hell Reid is now. Someone must have seen someone leave."

…………………..

"Can I encourage you to eat something now?" He asked, blowing little puffs on air onto Spencer's tummy and watching the muscles twitch.

Reid stopped his hair twiddling and sighed. "I need fluids hon. Can you get me something to drink?"

"Water won't keep you alive for long. Let me make you soup. Will you at least try?"

A sigh. This man never gives up. "OK – you make me something like that and I will try to sleep off whatever it was you did to my head. I still can't seem to be able to see straight."

Spencer watched the slightly blurry vision get up to his knees and remove his jacket. "It will get cold soon. Take this. I won't be long." He laid the jacket over Reid then bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep – you must sleep."

………………..

Just inside the cave was a huge Harley with a trailer. He went quickly to the trailer and started to pull out different tools. Small hammers, a thing for grating stuff, a slab of marble, a huge collection of knives and spoons and cooking pans. He took them all back to the fire and started to prepare.

He mashed and minced and grated and chopped meat into tiny bits, and added them to a pan with some herbs and powders he pulled out of his bag. He then poured water over the mixture and put it at the edge of the fire. He stood up smiling then went to see what Spence was doing.

The sounds of relaxed deep breathing made him smile. "I won't be long babes, just need to go and get some stuff."

…………………

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 z

Z

_Suddenly, there was a terrible roar all around us, and the sky was full with what looked like huge bats, all swooping and screeching and diving around the car, and a voice was screaming: - Raoul Duke_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine:

* * *

When Reid awoke it was getting dark. He called out a name, but got no reply. Spencer didn't want to be here at the back of this cave alone in the dark so carefully sitting he pulled on the jacket which had been laying across him and started to shuffle himself backwards and towards where the fire was. He could see the comforting orange glow coming from around the corner and he could smell that rich heady smell of cooking again.

It wasn't the easiest of tasks. His trousers being a tad too big for him and the belt being missing mean he kept having to stop to haul the waist band back up to where it was meant to be. Last thing he wanted right now was to be found with his trousers around his ankles. Too much of a temptation! He needed to get into better light so he could see what had been done to his knee. It stung like hell but apart from that was amazingly pain free. The man worked miracles. He stopped his scrabbling for a minute and smiled.

How long had it taken him to get to the fire? He had no idea, but the light was almost gone now and the smell made his stomach rumble. He could see the pot steaming next to the fire and a couple of spoons laying next to it. Probably he should wait. Maybe he wanted them to enjoy this together, but just one spoonful wouldn't matter. He was so hungry and thirsty.

Wait. Check out the knee then have soup. He might be back by then.

He wanted to remove the bandage but it had been secured in place with tiny hook type things and with small delicate clips. There didn't seem to be blood oozing from underneath. Spencer looked down at his toes. Pink. That's good. Wigglable. Very good and he could feel them brushing against each other. Excellent this probably meant the nerve damage was to a minimum. Well as far as he could tell anyway. Back to thinking about his poor empty stomach and that gently bubbling soup.

Spencer picked up a spoon and glanced around to see if there was a bowl anywhere, there wasn't so he dipped the spoon into the pot and stirred. The amazing smell which wafted hungrily over to his nose made his mouth water. He pulled out a spoonful and blew gently.

A sip. A sigh. And eyes rolling back in happiness.

"This is divine." He muttered to himself and took another spoonful.

Again he blew gently and again a sip and a sigh. He really hoped he wouldn't be annoyed that he was eating without him, but after four mouthfuls he found he was completely unable to resist taking more.

…………………

He has spent the last few hours collecting.

It was something he got a lot of pleasure out of; Spence, books, dolls, and collecting. Not necessarily in that order, but pretty damned close. His holdall was stuffed full with little leaves and roots, stems and samples of sap from the occasional cacti. He was happy. Just one more thing – no two more things he needed to do now. He held up two fingers and looked at them. No three more things and he was smiling. A happy carefree smile - not one of his forced 'Yes Spence of course I love you' smiles - but he had a feeling that one of those things would take care of its self. He knelt down in the dust beside a big old smooth rock and pulled a twist of powder from his pocket. Shielding it from the wind, which seemed to be picking up now, he put a pinch on the back of his thumb nail then carefully, not taking his eyes off it, watching every tiny grain and spec with lustful eyes he replaced the twist in his pocket and put his nose to the powder and inhaled.

…………………...

It was dark.

The soup was gone. Crap he had eaten all the damned soup.

The fire was dying and he wasn't back yet. He will be back. The bike was still here. Spence knew he was out there collecting again. He couldn't seem to help himself when he was somewhere like this. It was the gypsy in him. He laid back by the glowing embers and hoped he would be back real soon.

Spencer could feel he was falling asleep again. He knew this was part ways good, as he would be able to heal as he slept, but this felt wrong. He felt heavy headed and fuzzy eyed. He put his hands up to his face but all he could see was a pink blob and as silent panic began to over power him the drugged sleep pulled him into the dark.

He had a dream.

He had a dream about scarecrows and children. He was running through the woods and things were snagging on his clothes and grabbing at his hair. Something climbing up his back and wrapping its legs around him, bit him on the shoulder.

He could see Aaron running towards him, and in his twisted dream he saw the bat in his hand swing around and smack him.

Spencer could see himself laying on the floor in a long corridor looking at a hand moving towards him and he could see his own hand moving towards it.

Then the dream twisted and he could still see the hand but it had flies crawling over it and he wanted to scream but his mouth felt gagged.

And blood. Too much blood as he dreamed about torture and pain, about death and grieving. In his sleep he made soft keening and whimpering sounds and as he rolled over onto his side the blood trickled from his ear and nose.

…………………….

Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss talked to the local officers.

Did they pass anyone on the road?

Anyone at all?

Even someone they were expecting.

The only name they could come up with was Joel Velasco. The security guard, but it wasn't odd to see him, and he didn't appear rushed or worried. In fact he had slowed down and waved.

"He's one of those types you know." Officer Penn said.

Aaron didn't know what 'one of those types' he meant.

"You know, thinks he is a cop. Wants to be one of us. Full of it he is."

Hotch wanted more information on this Joel guy. If he was the Unsub then he must have met Reid somewhere.

Garcia was his next port of call. "I need to know everything on Joel Velasco; Security guard. What else is there? And Garcia – try to find out if he has ever applied to join the police and if so why he wasn't accepted."

She promised to call back as soon as she had something more than his address and works phone numbers.

Pen was quick.

"Joel Velasco. Age 42, security guard over at the old prison. Does perimeter checks every day. He also works as a bouncer at Krave – a gay nightclub." Garcia paused. Then gave the address and phone number. "He applied to join the army when he was in his early twenties but failed the physical, later on he tried to join the police and failed his psych. He's been bouncing around quite literally as a bouncer at the Vegas gay clubs for a while and took up the job at the prison about six months ago. He is straight, has had a few girlfriends but never married. No recorded off spring."

Derek was pacing. "It still doesn't explain how he knows Reid."

Aaron turned to look at Morgan. "Yes it does." A sigh.

"Then explain to me how a bouncer at some gay club on the strip would know Reid." And his eyes suddenly went big "You are kidding me. Not Reid?

Hotch frowned.

…………………….

The wind howled over the desert.

When he finally awoke he had dust glued onto the inevitable blood which had been dripping from his nose and his throat hurt, this mean, and he sighed at the thought, that he had been singing again. This was happening more and more often it seemed. His mouth was full of the desert dirt so he rolled over and got to his knees spitting out the filth. He stayed there for awhile wondering who had put the lights out. He had used a slightly different mix today; maybe he needed to go back to the old one. He started to fumble in his pockets for something to get the drug out of his system, but his fingers were going numb.

"Crap. What the hell? Where am I?"

Carefully he stood, his head spinning.

"Who turned out the sodding lights?!" He shouted into the darkness. He took a step forwards, the blood still dripping from his nose. "Where are you, you bastards?!"

First down to his knees. "Shit."

Then on his face again in the Mojave dust.

………………..

_Help me Babes._

_Something has gone wrong._

_Find me Spence._

………………..

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 A

A

_If I were you, I'd leave the Doctor alone until he's eaten his breakfast because he's a very crude man: - Raoul Duke_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

They walked around Velasco's small rented apartment. It wasn't much. Not much more than a bed sit. He had some posters on the wall of various half dressed women, and a pile of mild porn at the side of his bed. Nothing to raise an alarm over. Nothing unusual.

The kitchen was well used but clean and the fridge well stocked. Nothing to suggest he was on a killing rampage in Vegas.

He was however missing. He hadn't shown up for work, and his truck was missing. Pictures were put out to the police and a bulletin was placed to find his truck.

They visited neighbours, but they had little to say.

"A quiet man. Worked night and part days. Never noisy. Clean and polite."

That was about it

A very boring uninteresting man all in all.

The only partly interesting part was that he failed a psych exam on the ground that he held certain prejudices.

………………..

Morgan sat in the car and thought about everything.

He was a profiler, so why the hell hadn't he picked up on this Reid thing before? Is this why the date with JJ was never repeated? He frowned. Why did the boy insist on keeping secrets? What did he think he would do? Tease him for his preferences? Well yes he would, but the ying to that yang would be that he would quit trying to set him up on dates with girls.

He had also completely missed the fact that Reid was on drugs! How, how, how?!

Morgan put it down to Reid just being strange, so nothing was odd. Yes he walked that way, and he sat strangely, and yes he was different, but that was because of the way his brain worked. He wasn't like the rest of them. Spencer was special. He let out a deep sigh.

………………..

Floyd dug his fingers into the dust. He tried opening his eyes but they were glued shut with something not nice and crusty. He tried to move his hands to clear his eyes but someone was holding them down.

Pygmies.

He let out a roar of anger and rolled over.

"That's it, run away now I can move. You miniature sons of whores." He shouted into the night. He lay still and listened for the sounds of desert pygmies running away. "I'll eat you in one sitting you bastards!" He moved his hands to wipe his eyes clean. He was shaking badly as he clawed away the crap the little guys had put on his face. He swiped his forearm across the area just below his nose. "What did you do to me you pygmy fucks?!" He pushed himself up to his knees. "Comeback and let me shove your blowpipes somewhere you wont forget."

He stood.

"Bastards. Where the hell is Spence?" He looked at the sky to get his bearing and picked up his holdall. "Spence you little shit I told you to come and get me!" He took a couple of steps. "Maybe the pygmies got him. Shit." And he broke into a run towards where he had left Spencer.

……………….

Spencer awoke shaking and sweating.

What on earth had been in that soup? He couldn't believe he had devoured the lot! He began to feel sick and now his leg was hurting again. It was dark. The final embers from the fire had gone out and at some point as he slept his trousers had slipped down past his hips.

Reid looked over towards the bike and wondered if there was a torch in the trailer, but that would mean moving and he didn't much fancy moving. Then again he might find something to hold his trousers up with too. One hand on his ever slipping waistband and another behind him he started slowly to drag himself towards the bike. The moonlight was just enough to take that all encompassing fear away and the hope that there might be a flash light or rope in the trailer over came that for now.

How long it took him to get there he didn't know and how much pain it caused he didn't want to think about. Every few drags he stopped to pull up his clothing and check on his knee. Still no bleeding he could see, but he wanted whatever that was wrapped around it removed as soon as Floyd got back. He had a nasty feeling about it and didn't want to think further for now on the matter. His eyes watered and his nose ran. He could taste blood in the back of his throat and something was trickling slowly out of his ear. Something was tickling too. Deep inside his ear and a dreadful bout of tinnitus was just setting off just to make things really nice.

Where the hell was Floyd? He had been gone too long. Something had happened. Spencer chewed on his bottom lip as he reached the side of the bike. Hopefully he would get a ride on it later. He smiled at the thought and then frowned at the idea of having to try to stand up and hop a step or two to reach the trailer.

He cried out in the agony. The pain ripped through his body like he had been run over by a truck. He yelped as his head span and nearly sent him backwards where he had just come from, but gripping hold of the bike and keeping his bad leg off the ground he was just about able to stand. He could feel sobbing breaths coming now. He lay across the saddle of the bike and just let himself cry for a while.

"Where are you Floyd?" He whispered to himself. "What was in that food?" He thought the pain was going to make him vomit, but the fear of being sick on Floyds bike held it back. He swallowed back some bile in this mouth and leaning all is weight on the bike dragged himself towards the trailer.

He didn't see it coming.

Spencer was concentrating so hard on what he was doing he didn't even hear the howl or rage.

He had no idea something was wrong until he felt something slam against him and throw him back onto the ground. He felt stitches ripping apart on his leg. He felt his head smash on the rocky floor and he felt something like fist smack down onto his mouth. He put his hands up to defend the flailing fists and try to push this screaming mad man off him.

"Where is he you bastard son of a bitch whore dog sodding bastard whore fucker!"

It was definitely Floyd but Reid had no idea what he was talking about. He could feel flying spittle and he put a hand under Floyd's chin and tried to push him away.

"Floyd its Spence!" He shouted over and over trying to get through to what he guessed now was some drug induced frenzy.

"You fucking bastard pygmies.!" But it seemed he was backing off slightly. The fists had stopped flying and now all Reid could hear was sobbing. "Where is he?"

Spencer just lay on his back tears of pain running down his face his leg pumping blood and the only person who could help him was away with the fairies talking about pygmies and blow pipes.

"Floyd, please. It's me. It's Spence."

…………………….

The information they had was getting them no where fast. The team paid the club a visit to talk to the staff there. Was there anything about Joel Velasco which thinking back they could say was different?

Had he recently had a set back, a promotion turned down, a lover leave him? Anything.

The only thing they could think of was the guy a few months back. He had had big argument with someone on the door and ended up in a scrap. The guy ended up with a broken nose and Joel ended up with blood in his eyes from the spray. He had gone insane mental with worry about catching something off him. Had to take lots of time off work and see a counsellor for a while. He had started to wear shades to work after that.

…………………….

"Floyd."

"Spence babes."

"Help me hun. I am bleeding again."

"Bastards! What did they do to you babes?"

………………………

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 b

B

_Remember what Bilbo used to say: It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to: __-__J. R. R. Tolkien_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

What the hell happened?

How did he get back here?

Why was he humming Mmmbop? (He hoped he hadn't been singing it too, but he had a very nasty feeling about this.)

When did the elephant tread on his head?

Who was crying?

Too many questions. He lay looking at the transition from cave roof to sky and back again. First with his left eye open then his right trying to get his mind to focus on the situation. Trying to think what he was doing here and who he was with.

Slowly he rolled over. Spencer was laying on his side gently rocking back and forth attempting to breathe through the pain and the dizziness.

Floyd thought about getting to his feet, but after a bit of scrabbling decided on a crawl.

"Spence? What the hell happened?" He put a hand out and touched his bare shoulder. He felt too hot and sweating and got no reply. "Spence? Talk to me – what happened?" He got a mumbled reply but not clear enough to hear what it was. "Babes, I can't hear you."

"You happened." A bit clearer now.

A deep burning anger began to well up inside of Floyd. He didn't like the way Reid was talking to him. He sounded ungrateful. "What the hell is that meant to mean? I saved your miserable life again. I fixed you and now you complain?" He pulled Spencer over onto his back and looked down at the pale face with the dried blood encrusted around the mouth nose and neck. "Who did this to you?" Floyd's voice was quieter now as memories of the night before began to seep back in strange stop motion flickering jumping ways. Reid stayed silent as Flanders eyes drifted down to the bandage on Reid's knee. He could see where the blood had been almost bubbling from behind the dressing. His eyes went further down to Spencer's feet and he sat in the dirt looking at the swollen discoloured foot. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know but Floyd you need to take me to a hospital." Sometimes it was like talking to a child. For a man with such intelligence he disguised it well.

"I can't Spence. We are hiding."

"What from?"

"Hell I don't know. I forgot, but we are always hiding from something."

"Just change the dressing and take me somewhere. Please. And get me some water."

Floyd looked around for his bag and crawled over to get it. He noticed the empty pan by the fire and smirked to himself. 'Good boy Spence.' With the bag in tow he crawled back to Spencer. "I'm going to give you something for the pain. This will hurt."

"Nothing for the pain. It can't get worse. Please just change the dressing."

Reid lay back with his eyes screwed shut as he felt Floyd unclipping the bandage from his knee. He could hear the little escaping groans as Floyd revealed the damage underneath. The skin was ripped and going a nasty colour.

A sharp intake of breath.

Spencer could feel the dressing being carefully taken away and could hear the involuntary gasps Floyd was making. He wasn't sure if the ripping sounds were his leg or the bandage Floyd was tugging at. Actually he wasn't sure if that _was_ the bandage which was being ripped away now. Reid looked down to see what Floyd was doing. What he saw made his head spin. It refused to sink in. He turned away then looked back again the food in his stomach rising again.

"Floyd! Stop!" He managed to turn his head in time to throw up on the ground next to him rather than on his lap.

Flanders looked up at Reid. "What? I am trying to pull the stitches tighter."

"With your teeth? Get off me!" Reid started to pull himself back away from Floyd. "Just get me proper help or leave me."

Floyd got up. He was swaying and had fresh blood dripping off his chin. "I am trying to help you, you ungrateful freak." He looked down at his hands. "My sodding hands, my fingers are numb." He looked down at Spencer's big eyes and chewed on his thumbnail for a while. "I will take you to hospital." Get up and follow me."

"I can't stand."

"Shit Spence, why are you being so damned un-co-operative? Just get up. I will get transport."

Reid looked over at the bike and then back at Floyd standing swaying and making strange moaning sounds. Floyd took a step forwards, tripped over the cooking equipment and fell in the ashes of last night's fire.

"I don't feel too good Spence." He moaned and started to crawl away out of the cave. Spencer watched the retreating form not knowing where he was going, but knowing that there was no way in hell Floyd was in a fit state to get him out of here.

He could hear him shouting obscenities across the desert.

……………………..

Officer Chaney spotted the truck swerving all over the freeway and then noticed it was the very one they were meant to be looking for. He knew he wasn't meant to approach it so he followed it slowly through the traffic and called in the sighting.

At last something they could get their hands on!

Hotch and Morgan got a car and followed the rest of the police going out to stop the vehicle. The drive was reasonably short as the truck was heading, in a roundabout way in their direction. Hotch had his cell to his ear and was frowning. "The description of the driver doesn't fit Velasco or Reid." Morgan quickly glanced over and frowned.

"Then who the hell is driving? Is there a passenger?"

Hotch shook his head and pointed to the side of the road where a semi circle of police cars were stopped and a row of uniforms were looking down the embankment.

………………….

"Spence I can't see."

"Just keep going, you are doing fine. Try to keep in a straight line though ok?"

Reid tried to curl up. He knew something bad was going to happen. They shouldn't be on the road. They were going to have an accident. He just knew it but once Floyd got it into his head he was going to drive them to the local AandE there was no talking him out of it. He had been dragged by his belt loops to the truck and thrown without ceremony into the front passenger seat well. A hand firmly pushing him down and a mumbled 'keep out of sight; I don't want them seeing you.' Reid knew he was still tripping and had no idea what to do to help or what he had taken.

"They want me to pull over babes." A worried voice.

"Pull over then." A panicked voice.

"I can't." Shouting.

"Gee Floyd, just pull over and let them help us. That's why we are here. Accept some help for once."

"I cant they will know!"

Reid looked up to see Floyd's hand suddenly twist the steering wheel to the right. "No! What are you doing?!" He felt the truck leave the road and bump over the verge. It crashed its way through the low barrier. Then a spinning rolling hurting. Oh so very painful feeling as the truck rolled down a small embankment and came to a grinding metal on rock halt at the bottom.

…………………

Floyd felt his head hit the side window with a crack. He felt something smacking him in the face and he thought it was probably the steering wheel. Blood he could taste blood. He saw the roof and then the floor. He saw Reid hitting the windshield with his back as the glass shattered. He saw blood spraying from somewhere and he hoped it was his. Floyd tried to reach out for Spencer but again they were turning and being thrown around the cabin of Velasco's dirty truck.

………………

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 c

C

_Inspector Tiger__ once said: - Now, alduce me to introlow myself. I'm sorry. Alself me to myduce introlow. Introme tolose mylow alself. Alme to you introself mylowduce. Excuse me a moment._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Get out."

"Floyd.

"Spence get out."

"I can't move."

"Shit. Let me help you."

"You're bleeding!" Reid.

"I'm doing great here babes. Let me help you."

"Get out. Go and get help."

"I'm not leaving you here. You get yourself in trouble whenever I leave you."

"Please, just get out." A sigh.

Floyd stated to scrabble out of the smashed windshield to make his way around the other side of the truck.

His mind concentrating so hard on getting help for Spence he didn't notice there were people on the scene until he felt the cold metal on the back of his head.

"Not another inch Flanders." Morgan, he would know that voice anywhere.

He stopped moving his body and started to move his mouth. "Great kill me here, but I haven't done anything. I am just trying to get help for Spence in there and I am sure that when you splatter my brains over this here Mojave wasteland Spence will understand. Now get the sodding gun off my head and let me help him before he bleeds out and we have a funeral to arrange. If that is ok with Agent Brains in his Arse?"

Floyd didn't feel the pressure from the gun barrel even waver.

"Shut your mouth Flanders and put your hands behind your back. If nothing else I have you for dangerous driving."

"The hell I will Agent Derek Morgan! I haven't done anything. I was trying to get Spence to hospital! I am so sorry I was driving erratically but he was distracting me with his blood squirting around the cab." He turned his head to watch the EMT's half crawl into the cab to help Reid. "Let me go to him." Floyd moved his hand around to where the gun was still pressing into his scalp. "Get the godamned gun offa my head and let me go to him!" He pushed at the hand holding the weapon in place as he felt the pressure of another join it.

"Hands behind your back." The sweet voice of Emily Prentiss.

Floyd was getting cross. He had risked his life for Spence and they were treating him like a dog. Still he kept his hands out slightly in front of him. If they wanted him to move them they would have a fight on their hands. He knew damned well they wouldn't shoot an unarmed man. Just another stupid bluff.

"Now Flanders."

"Shut your mouth whore. I don't listen to bitches." He was trying to see what Hotch was doing. He needed to be there. He needed to see what they were doing to Spence. When he saw Morgan's hand touch his, his rage boiled over.

………………………

The paramedics shone a light into Spencer's eyes. They were worried about the blood coming out of his ear. They were worried about the blood dripping from him knee. They didn't like the colour of his skin. Carefully one of the medics climbed into the cab. Hotch crawled towards the broken windshield and tried to see what they were doing. A brace around his neck. Pressure to his leg. It was going to be fine. He watched as they carefully rolled the unmoving form over onto his side and check his back. His bare back was covered in little shards of glass and blobs of blood. They ran careful fingers down his spine but couldn't find anything obvious. It was the blood loss they were now worried about.

A spinal board was brought over and they oh so carefully manipulated Spencer and lifted him carefully from the wreckage.

By now Floyd was on his back trying to kill Morgan. One hand was around this throat and another trying to gouge out eyes. His best weapon though was the blood he was spitting at him. "Suck that up you whore!" Floyd bellowed as a film of spittle and blood splattered across Morgan's mouth and chin.

"Stop that you dirty son of a bitch!" and a fist going for the already bloodied mouth "How did you find Reid?" His fist was blocked.

Floyd caught the flying hand in his and started to twist. "How the hell do you think I did?" The hand came off his throat and fingers jabbed for Morgan's dark eyes.

Derek pulled his hand away and grabbed for Floyd's long hair. "Answer me Flanders or so help me god I will get them to shoot you here and now."

"I micro chipped him!" and suddenly Floyd let go. "Now let me go, I need to see if he is ok."

Morgan sat astride Flanders and looked down at the mess his face was in. "You did what?"

"Get off me and I will explain."

Slowly the hands released and Morgan stood up. Flanders followed suit and stood staring at Derek. Spencer forgotten for now. Emily was next to him still pointing her gun.

"Tell your bitch to back off." No response. "Fine, end of chat until she's gone; I won't talk in front of her." He spat blood down at Emily's feet then started to turn.

"Just stand still Flanders and explain what you did to Reid." Morgan was sounding calmer now, but his voice still made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I wrote program. I implanted a chip. I can locate him anywhere on the planet. Sat Nav is wonderful."

"I don't believe you have the intelligence to do that." Emily's voice was grating on him as well now, and he knew he wouldn't get away with hitting a girly. Even – no especially – as she was an agent.

"Believe what you want little lady, but sticking a bullet in me wont do a thing to help Spencer, so put your sodding little gun away and go do the dishes or something."

She slowly lowered her gun and stood looking at Flanders. "I am going to check on Reid." Prentiss took a few steps back watching Floyd, dark eyes watching dark eyes.

His attention was drawn back to the cab now and the paramedics lifting Spencer away. Floyd's stomach turned as he watched Aaron walking next to him clutching his hand. "Can I go now?" Head spinning. "I don't feel too good."

Morgan nodded. "You need to get yourself checked out." Derek indicated for medics. "Then you will tell me exactly what has been going on and tell me why you are in a truck belonging to Velasco."

…………………..

They travelled separately to the hospital.

Reid could feel someone holding his hand. He wanted to open his eyes to see who it was but the effort was becoming too much. It felt like Aaron and that would be good, so he let his mind believe that is who it was.

At the hospital he was taken straight down to surgery where they inspected what was left of his knee. They agreed that someone had done a good job of removing foreign bodies from the wound, and cleaning it up. What they couldn't quite understand was why there seemed to be human teeth marks on the ripped flesh when this was a gun shot wound. They made note of it. They would talk to his family about this later, and maybe the person who treated this needed to be talked to.

…………………..

Floyd was put in detox. They had no idea what it was he had taken, but when they finally got bloods from him they noted he had more un-natural chemicals floating in his blood than he did red blood cells. However they couldn't find where they had been. They didn't know where the had got Velasco's truck from and there seemed to be no sign of Joel Velasco anywhere.

Reid wasn't pressing any charges. Morgan went to pay Spencer a visit. He needed to know what to do about this Flanders person. He needed to know what had happened. Aaron was spending a lot of time with Reid. Often staying the night.

………………….

"Hey." Morgan stood behind the chair Reid was sitting in. His leg still in a big brace and kept straight out in front of him.

Spencer looked up and smiled. "Morgan."

"I need to ask you some questions kid." He moved around and crouched down in front of him. "About Flanders."

Reid hadn't seen him since the accident. They were keeping them apart. "Go on." He sucked in his bottom lip.

"Did he kill Joel Velasco?" Straight and to the point.

Spencer shook his head. "I really don't know. I suspect he had something to do with it, but I have no proof."

"How did he find you?"

"I don't know that either. I keep meaning to ask him, but you wont let me see him."

Derek nodded. "It hasn't been the right time yet. He is in detox. He was quite ill. Do you know what he took?"

Again a shake of the head. "He makes his own. It's all natural. Nothing illegal."

"He hit me."

Reid just looked at him.

"I can have charges pressed. I can charge him with attacking as federal agent."

Spencer's eyes went big.

"You would rather I didn't. I realise he was under a lot of strain and concussed from a nasty RTA but if you want rid of him, I can get him charged."

Derek felt a hand on his shoulder. "He was helping me Derek. Please don't."

A nod."You going home soon?"

Spencer smiled. "Thank goodness. Tomorrow."

"Need help?" Derek was looking at the contraption Reid had encompassing his knee and leg.

"I need to manage on my own but thank you."

"And Floyd?" Derek looked into Reid's hazel eyes. "Will you keep in contact with him?"

"I would imagine so." A sigh and a pause. "I hope so. I missed him."

…………………….

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 d

D

_The greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse: - Edmund Burke_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He had managed to go back and get his bike, dispose of the damned drug hash he had made, and get rid of any evidence. At the back of the cave he found the rib bone he had given Spencer to bite on. There were teeth marks along the edge of it now, but he would get Spence to get rid of it. Give him something to do when sitting on his lazy arse all day pretending his leg hurts. Bleeding wuss.

Floyd took his bike and trailer back and parked it outside Spencer's apartment. He hadn't actually asked if he could stay over and Spencer hadn't actually invited him but since when did he have to ask his permission.

Later on he would move Spencer's old Volvo out of the garage and move his bike in.

When he walked in the apartment Spencer was on the phone to someone.

Spencer looked up and saw Floyd looking at him. His stomach tied in a little knot of fear. Something he shouldn't be feeling around someone he professed to want to be with. He phone still in his shaking hand he spoke quickly "I will call back later." And slammed it down cutting off the call.

"Who will you call back later?" Floyd picked up the phone off the receiver. "Who?"

Reid felt stuck – couldn't walk away as his crutches were against the wall and he was sitting in his chair. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I don't like secrets." He reached down and pressed the star button. "You need to tell me before I find out for myself." Reid just looked up at him and shrugged. His fingers pressed down on the six and then the nine and he put the receiver to his ear. Spencer watched every movement. Every twitch of the eye muscle and then watched the phone being replaced - the wire being ripped out of the wall, and then a retreating back towards the kitchen. Floyd's domain.

He listened to the china getting smashed again and the thwunk of knives hitting the door and closed his eyes. Aaron wouldn't let it drop like that. He would be calling back and wondering why Reid isn't answering. Then he will be knocking on the door. Reid knew this. Floyd knew this.

"Floyd, come back."

Flanders had never planned on this. He had fallen for the hot FBI agent. The one with the innocent face and big afraid eyes, not for the moaning cripple cheating on him behind his back every second he could. This isn't what he wanted. This was safe. He lusted danger and excitement – not being a nursemaid to some old whore.

"Floyd!"

Nagging, nagging, always nagging him. He was going to have to sort this out. Show him he wont be nagged like some old woman.

"WHAT!" Damnit stay calm. Gee Floyd just stay in control for five minutes. He walked back into the small lounge. "What's wrong babes?"

Reid looked over at him. "I got shot. I didn't plan this just to annoy you."

Floyd stood with both hands in his hair scratching his head vigorously. "Just sometimes you know, it feels like it – you know." They could hear the occasional 'clump' as a knife fell out of the kitchen door. Flanders turned his back to Spencer. "I am going to cook." And he was walking away.

Spencer sat stranded on his chair and sighed as he heard drawers being opened then slammed shut.

…………….

Aaron hated the way Floyd seemed to be at Reid's all the time and was wondering if he had moved in. Spencer hadn't said he had, but hadn't said he hadn't either. He didn't like the way he couldn't talk to him when he needed – wanted to. This isn't how things were meant to be. Someone was meant to be there caring for him, not cutting him off from everyone.

As slow day at the office saw Hotch leaving early and heading towards Reid's apartment rather than the cold empty house he now occupied. As he pulled up he saw Floyd's bike parked up outside. It hand been lovingly cleaned by someone. He suspected it wasn't Floyd. He would have paid someone to clean it for him.

He felt in his pocket and pulled out the key he had for the main doors downstairs. He didn't have a key for Reid's actual door though. Too tempting. He ran up the stairs two at a time and stood outside Reid's door. He knocked gently.

Aaron waited for about five minutes and was about to knock again when it finally opened. Reid stood there looking red in the face and in pain standing on crutches.

"I'm sorry Spencer." Now he felt bad making him get up to answer the door. "You need to give me key so I can let myself in."

Reid was just standing there his eyes big and his face red and sweaty. Aaron watched as he suddenly shot backwards and flew across the hallway floor.

"Spencer!" he called and walked into the apartment to help his friend up off the floor.

The garrotte around Aaron's neck pulled him back and he heard someone kick the door shut behind him. "Spence babes." Flanders voice. "Take his guns please. Both of them and put them somewhere safe. Reid dragged himself forwards with tears of pain and anger in his eyes as he watched Aaron struggle with Floyd trying to pull the garrotte away from his neck as he choked and coughed. Spencer could see he was looking at him as he released the gun from Hotch's leg and then reaching up whimpering in pain to take the other pistol Aaron carried.

"I'm sorry." Reid said quietly almost just in his head, but it was loud enough for Floyd to hear. Floyd's boot in his face was the confirmation.

"Stop saying sorry and get rid of those guns. Aaron – you come with me."

"Floyd just leave him alone. He hasn't done anything. Why do you always have to mess things up?"

As Flanders felt Hotch finally stop fighting and struggling he dropped him to the floor and approached Reid. "Give me the guns."

Reid shook his head.

"Give me the damned guns before I shatter your other knee you little shit."

He shook his head again and raised Hotch's pistol at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

Reid pulled off the safety.

Floyd bent down and took the gun from his shaking hands "You stupid or something?" The pistol whip sent Reid back into darkness on the hall floor. Floyd picked up the weapons and slipped them into the drawer in the hall cupboard, and then turned back to Aaron who seemed to be coming round now. Flanders looked down at Aaron and put him back into dream land with a kick to the head.

………………….

Spencer opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He had no idea how long he had been laying here for, and for a while he couldn't remember what exactly had happened.

He could hear Floyd laughing and giggling and it was a sound he recognised. The images of Aaron arriving and Floyd's attack came suddenly flooding back to him.

……………….

He tied Aaron on his front to the bed posts with the cord he always had by the bed for the days Reid resists him. He pulled off the agent's shoes and socks and then slowly started to strip him. Once he had his trousers off he tied his ankles to the bed as well, and then he sat back on the bean bag in the corner and waited.

When Hotch began to come around again Floyd gagged him. He didn't want the nosy neighbours complaining now did he?

He looked at his watch. Come on Spence, wakey, wakey.

An hour had passed before he heard movement outside in the hall. The thought of what delights he had planned made him laugh.

…………………..

Spencer pulled himself up and grabbed his crutches. Whatever it was Floyd was doing to Aaron he was going to stop it now. He hobbled to the bedroom door and swung it open. He looked at Hotch laying half dressed on his bed and then at Floyd just sitting waiting.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Spencer moved as fast as he could and started to untie Hotch.

"Spence babes."

He didn't turn to look but carried on trying to undo Floyd's impossible knots. "What?"

"Entertain me. Show me what you do to him."

Now Reid stopped and turned to look at Floyd. "What?! Are you insane? Silly question. Untie him."

"Entertain me. Let me see what he has got that I haven't.

Fighting a losing battle with the knots he moved to Hotch's head and started to remove the gag.

"Remove it and I will start hurting you." He stood up and walked over to Reid. "Get up on the bed an entertain me."

"No." That stubborn word Floyd hated so much.

He looked at Reid and then at Hotch and before Reid could blink Floyd was on the bed and astride Hotch. "I will entertain you then. Come here." He grabbed Spencer and pulled him close, licking and nibbling at his soapy neck.

It wasn't what Floyd had planned but he enjoyed it and in a way he felt Spence did too. He didn't pull away when Floyd pulled him close and crushed his lips with his, and he didn't stop when he heard Aaron's muffled cries of pain. In fact Floyd was sure that was when he heard the sweet moans of lust coming from Spencer and his hands gripped hold of Floyd tighter.

Yes he was sure of it.

But to make sure – well he would have to do this again wouldn't he?

…………….

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 e

E

_Justin__: - You should give yourself more credit. I see how you are when you're with him, it's like nobody else on earth exists. And the way he looks at you..._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Floyd no."

But he was clambering down off the bed now and pushing Reid back onto the floor.

"It hurts, please don't."

"I'll be gentle with you."

Reid could hear Hotch's moans from behind his gag.

"My leg, please you are hurting me." Spencer was trying to wriggle from under the sudden force of Floyd laying on him.

"Don't be shy because Agent Aaron Hotchner can see you. It's too late to be bashful now babes." Hands were pulling at Reid's shirt popping the buttons open. Spencer could hear Hotch struggling again against his bonds and he could feel fingers running over his chest and a mouth sucking and licking at his flesh.

"Floyd, please……."

…………………….

The word 'agony' didn't really describe what Floyd did next but once again Reid had managed to spoil his fun. Once again he was going against what Floyd wanted. Being dragged across the floor by the brace holding your smashed knee in place was not the kindest of actions Floyd had ever done. Spencer screamed for him to stop. He begged, and finally when the pain was just too much and he had been dragged all the way to the lounge he passed out.

"Now your leg hurts. Now you will be begging me for your pain killers and now I will have you obey me completely. You wont tell me to stop, and you will never tell me no."

And with a final loving gesture he stamped down on Reid's knee.

"Sodding cripple."

He then walked back to where Aaron was writhing and wriggling on the bed. Floyd grabbed the bean bag and pulled it closer to the bed and then untied the gag and flopped down and relaxed.

"You needed to say something to me?"

Aaron had heard Spencer's cries of pain, and he could still feel where Floyd had abused him.

"What now? What do you plan on doing next?"

"Next? I haven't thought that far." A sigh. "He is stubborn is my Spence. He needs to learn to do as he is told. I won't have you contacting him again."

"I thought you were intelligent. This is a very stupid thing you have just done. I feel sure you are realising the idiocy of your actions by now. Do you plan on killing me? Because I don't think you will be winning any favours with Spencer if you do and I think you realise how much trouble you are in if you don't."

"I told you, I haven't decided what to do next and Spence needs me. He needs me more than you will ever realise. He will be cross with me if I remove your head or slit you open but he won't leave me. He can't. He is like a puppy – kick him – keep on kicking him – but its all he's ever known. He will come back and he will know he will get kicked again and he will know that no matter what he does he will get hurt. But that's life Agent Aaron Hotchner. It's what makes him feel secure. It's how he knows he is loved. I will happily split my knuckles open on his jaw if that is what he wants and I know that is what he wants because he keeps coming back for more." He stopped and smiled at the confused look on Hotch's face. "This making sense to you?"

"You are insane." Aaron could hear Spencer's sounds of distress coming from the next room and it made him struggle all the more

"Can I trust you to be quiet while I go check on Spence? Think I can hear him moaning again. Did that never get to you, all that moaning?"

"Flanders – I will do what it is you want me to do, whatever it is, but don't hurt him."

Floyd sighed and got up from the bean bag. "So you will keep quiet then, because if I hear you, Spence will find himself in a whole new world of pain. Do you understand?"

Aaron nodded and reluctantly watched Floyd leave the room again.

………………

Spencer tried to crawl away backwards when he saw Floyd come towards him.

"What's wrong babes? Don't run away from me." He stood on Reid's foot.

"Floyd, I know you mean well, but you have gone too far. Go and calm down." He tried to pull his foot out from Floyd's weight.

"I have made a decision. I know what to do." He took his foot away and stood looking at the dog. The bit of filth. The annoying whimpering animal. "We are leaving. Get your stuff. We have an hour to get out of here."

"We can't just leave. We need to sort this mess out. What are you going to do with Hotch?"

Floyd went to his jacket and pulled out smokes and lighter. He stood for a short while ignoring Spencer's barrage of questions and just let the smoke fill his lungs. "We will take Agent Aaron Hotchner with us."

"Whose car? We can't take his; they will be looking for it when he doesn't turn up for work. Floyd you must let him go. I'll come with you. We can take my car. Just let him go." Spencer was pulling himself up to sit and looking around for his crutches.

"We are going on the bike. I'll sort out the trailer. Your friend can rest there for a while. Until I decide what to do with him."

Reid looked down at this leg then back up at Floyd. "I can't go on the bike. I can't bend my leg." Looking around for the crutches still and trying to keep Floyd calm.

The pain was not like anything he had experienced. It was worse than when the initial damage had been done mainly because this time it was a continuous unrelenting pain.

Floyd pushed Reid over onto his side and as he scrabbled to escape what he was thinking was kicking, he got a stamping instead. Floyd's boots came down on the side of Reid's knee over and over. He screamed and begged him to stop. He grabbed hold of Floyd's leg and tried to push him away. He promised anything, do anything, take anything, just stop what he was doing.

Spencer could hear the metal of the brace snapping and he could feel the tendons tearing and the muscles ripping. He felt blood, warm and friendly oozing from where Floyd was mashing metal into flesh and he could hear Floyd shouting at him. "Now can you bed your leg?!"

He wanted to tell him he could but all he could manage to do was to wail in agony. He threw up on the floor, emptying an almost empty stomach. It was when Floyd saw the eyes roll back into his head and his back arch – when his head snapped back and cracked on the floor – when the seizure kicked in and his limbs started to shake – It was then that Floyd stopped and looked down at what he had been doing.

"Spence?" He stood and watched the blood ooze and he watched the bubbles of drool forming in the corners of Reid's mouth. "Ah shit. Don't do this to me now babes. Not now. I have to get us out of here." Flanders paced the room while Hotch lay on the bed still restrained with tears of anger and distress of hearing Reid calling out for help and for Floyd to stop what ever it was he had been doing.

Flanders was running out of time. He looked down at Reid's bare chest and bent down to kiss it now that Spencer had stopped shaking. He ran a quick hot tongue downwards from throat to navel. Then stood up and sighed.

…………….

Hotch watched Flanders walk back into the bedroom. Floyd was frowning and looked at Aaron. "I was going to take you with us, but Agent Aaron Hotchner you stress me out. You make me hurt Spence when I don't mean to. So it's your lucky day. Now you have some multiple choice questions to answer. Simple yes or no will do." He waited to see if Hotch was listening then continued. "You want leave this place alive? Yes or no?"

Hotch just looked into Floyd's dark eyes.

"Yes or no. Simple. Even you can manage that."

A small nod.

"You want your friends you find you arse in the air in Spencie's apartment?"

"No."

"Good, so when I undo some of those restraints you won't try to get away will you. You know I will over power you again. I do every time. So will you behave so I can get this mess sorted and you can get dressed?"

Another nod.

It took Floyd five minutes to get Hotch handcuffed to Reid's bedroom radiator. "Your jacket and phone are in the hall. Your gun is in the hall cupboard drawer.

If you come after me I will definitely put your boy back in that painful place. You know I will."

A final nod from Aaron and a final kick in the head from Floyd and Hotch was sliding back to the floor again his hands secured tightly.

……………..

Spencer could feel he was being lifted. He could smell Floyd – that deep dark smell that always lingered. And he could tell he was being carried but that was about all. His mind was still battling against the pain he was in. It wouldn't let him become conscious enough to feel what Floyd had done to him. He knew he was now sitting on the bike, and he automatically put one foot on the peg. Floyd helped him with the other then jumped on.

"Hold on tight babes. We are going for a nice long trip."

He wrapped his arms around the man his heart loved but his mind feared and rested his head on his back.

The sun was just coming up when they left the back roads and joined the freeway heading back east.

…………..

* * *

**A/N Still supporting the wga strike**


	12. Chapter 12 fff

FFF

_Quote of the day: - Sorry today there is no quote of the day. Server busy: please try later._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Visualise this.

Small run down dirty motel at the edges of a small dirty run down town.

Imagine the southern accents and the blokes with the sunburned necks driving pickups full of dead things they went hunting for.

See the big Harley pulled up in a parking lot out of sight of the road and hear night insects.

Inside one of the motels room Spencer lay foetal on a bed. His face white and sweaty, his hands shaking, and his breath coming in big sobbing gulps. He was stripped to his dirty bloody splattered cords. One leg was curled up tightly to his chest and the other lay straight and bloodied. His bare feet were dirty, and along his spine he had the what remained of old bruises, now a yellowish green colour, or maybe that was just the poor smoke filled light. He had his hands tucked up tightly under his chin and occasionally he would let out a small keening sound.

Wounded animals all sound the same.

On the other side of the bed, propped up on a pillow and staring out into nothingness was Floyd. He had a tumbler of an amber fluid in one hand and a smoke in the other. A pile of butts were on a small plate which in turn was on the little table next to the bed. Floyd didn't mind when the ash fell. He would just lazily blow it away.

He tipped the rest of the drink down his throat and turned to look at Spencer's back. He put a finger on the nape of his neck and felt him flinch away.

"Spence, don't be like this. How long are you going to ignore me for?"

No answer.

"You know why I can't give you the pain killers babes. They are addictive. I don't want you getting hooked on them like you did that other crap."

Still no answer.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital? I will if you need. If you think you need, but I can fix it myself if you let me look at it."

"Leave – me – a a alone."

"Just let me look at it." Floyd moved down the bed to look at the mess he had made yet felt no guilt over. "Looks painful Spence, I need to get it stitched."

Flanders got off the bed and moved over to a bag sitting just inside the door. He pulled out a small black zipped up bag and walked down to the end of the bed.

"Roll over onto your back. I need to get good look at it."

"Don't touch m m me." His voice was not much more than a whispered sob.

He left the bag at the foot of the bed and crawled back up the bed so he was laying behind Spencer. He put his arms around him and put his hands over the hands curled up under his chin. "Babes come on. Don't shut me out like this." He slowly moved a hand over to the shoulder Spencer was laying on and gripped it tightly. "On your back. I need to look at your leg."

Spencer didn't resist being man handled by Floyd. There seemed little point now. He kept his good leg bent. Right now the thought of even trying to move his other leg was not on the cards.

Floyd looked at the mess. He opened his bag and pulled out a few bits, but a frown forming across his forehead was saying 'crap'. He looked up as Spencer who had his eyes shut and quickly put the stuff back in his bag. "Why didn't you say it was this bad?" and he saw tears seeping out of the corners of Reid's eyes. He moved to the side of the bed and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "It's going to be alright Spence. Worse than it looks. No – I mean not as bad as it looks. Wait. Don't go anywhere." He quickly collected up all his stuff and put it all in the bag and then pulled out some nylon binders and went back to the bed. "Give me your hand Spence." When Reid didn't move Floyd took Reid's hands and cuffed them together he then pulled Reid's hands up and with a length of cord tied his cuffed hands to the metal bed legs. It gave him some movement, but not enough to move off the bed. He would be safe. "I need to go for a while. I will be back."

"Floyd, no, don't leave me here."

But the door slammed and Reid lay alone in the dirty motel room listening to the sound of the bike revving then leaving.

………………….

He did have every intention of returning to Spence. He just needed to make some calls and get some air into his lungs. He hadn't been gone long when he got the feeling he was being followed. Well really it was more than a feeling. It was pretty damned obvious. They hadn't asked him to stop. But they were there in plain view lights flashing. Floyd decided to go a bit faster and then when another car joined the first he was sure they were going to stop him. No helm. He could pull over and grab a helm from the clip on the side of the bike. But it might not be that.

By the time the fourth car had joined he decided it was time to either go faster and lose them, but he was marked now, small chance, or to just pull over and say sorry for whatever it was he had done.

All thoughts of Spencer had gone. His own hide was at risk here and the road block up a head confirmed that he was in deep shit. Floyd slowed the bike. In his head he had done nothing wrong. Just didn't have his helm on. He could talk his way through that. He could talk his way out of anything. He kept moving slowly until he could hear the voice.

"Flanders. Stop the bike. Get off and put your hands behind your head."

He half complied. He stopped the bike and stuffed his hands in his pockets then sat looking at the cops walking guns up and ready.

"Hands where we can see them."

He took his hands from his pockets and raised them palms forwards. "Happy?"

"Get off the bike and get on the ground."

Raised eyebrow.

"I think you have the wrong person officer." A winning smile.

"You are Flanders?"

A nod.

"Then we don't have the wrong person. Get off the bike."

He leaned forwards and rested his arms on the handlebars. "Can I ask what the problem is?"

"You are the problem. Now get off the bike and get on your face in the dirt before I blow a hole in you."

"I am unarmed. You wouldn't do that."

The taser hit him in the middle of the back. The second one in his side and as his body jerked upwards and he began to twitch and slide from the bike, he received a third hit for luck.

…………………..

He pulled at the bindings for a while but was so weak from blood loss he gave up. Floyd would be even madder if he came back and he had gotten out of the restraint. He couldn't move off the bed, so not much point in wasting energy.

Spencer started to get worried when the light began to fail outside. The light switch was the other side of the room and he could see creeping shadows crawling over the walls heading quickly in his direction.

_Floyd come back. It's getting dark._

When the final finger of murky light disappeared and Spencer was in the dark alone he began to pull again at the binding holding him on the bed. For now the pain in his leg was just a dull throbbing. His brain once again refusing to let him feel it in full.

As he pulled his hands away from the bed his ear suddenly roared in pain. He wanted to put his hands to his ear and hold it and stop whatever it was happening but he was now panicking as he felt something ooze from inside his ear.

A popping crackling sound. A hissing screaming noise and a pain like he was being stabbed with an ice pick in the ear. He could feel the blood dripping and he could feel things crawling.

He shouted for help, and pulled harder, but the effort only succeeded in upsetting the balance he had and sent him crashing to the floor, his leg bent up under him and something, somethings crawling around his ear.

Darkness pitch black. And there under the bed red eyes staring at him.

He squeezed his eyes together and peeked again. They had gone. False alarm. Something tickling his face again, and the pain in his ear subsided.

A vile smell. A smell of rotting flesh, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. He tried to get his mind to go through the lists of smells but a sudden explosion of agony sent the thoughts flying.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and again he was seizing. Blood running from the leg and spraying from his ear, and when finally the spasms stopped the little creatures came out and crawled over his face and licked at the tears and bathed in his blood.

…………………

Aaron sat alone in his office. They had found him by mid morning. Derek had come looking for him and he had a good idea where he would have gone.

Hotch kept the abuse to himself. No need to tell. No need for that. He could cope. He was a man, not a child. This sort of thing happened. He saw other people all the time recovering from this sort of thing. Derek himself had. So he could.

No one will know of it. But he would make damned sure Flanders paid.

He got the call to say they had Flanders and no he was alone and no they didn't know where Dr Reid was and no it wasn't possible to talk to Flanders. He is a little bit indisposed right now.

………………….

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 Gee

Gee

_Justin: - I'm not antisocial, I just can't stand people._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

**A/N: Still supporting the WGA strike.**

* * *

The first thing he thought was 'my eyes hurt'.

He couldn't remember where he was and lay still for a while trying to remember who he was.

Spencer opened his eyes. There was a thing crawling over his forehead and he really needed to brush it off before it walked over his eyeball, but his hands seemed to be restrained. His wrists hurt and careful wiggling of fingers let him know that he had been bleeding quite badly from them.

Something else walked over his face.

He blinked and shook his head.

The pain made him open his mouth and scream and as he did something crawled into his mouth. He spat it out and started to gag. It felt like a cockroach or something. He was laying on the floor covered in roaches.

Get up off the floor. Get up. Don't just lay there. But now he remembered. As he moved and tried to get up, yes he remembered the pain. It came back so suddenly and with such a wave that the dark world span and he could do nothing but lay there. He knew there was something under the bed. He could feel its fingers reaching out and touching his ear. He could smell its foetid breath on his skin. A smell of decay and puss and oozing fluids.

He made strange whimpering sounds as again he tried to get up off the floor, but his leg wouldn't permit it. The pain just kept sending him back down into the darkness he was trying to escape from and things crawled down his neck and over his shoulders and over his bare chest.

_Floyd_

Spencer tried to call out. Why hadn't he come back? He always comes back – he wouldn't leave him here in the dark. Floyd wouldn't do that to him. He would do a lot, but not this.

_Please Floyd, come back._

Nothing.

Just the feeling of his limbs shaking and the sounds of popping and bubblings from his ear and that awful smell.

At least it didn't hurt if he kept still and the thing under the bed was putting a slimy wet finger in his ear and twisting it and gouging it and trying to get to his brain.

Spencer wriggled and bucked and shouted into the darkness for help until again the shaking got too much and the breathing became too shallow and his heart was beating too fast and he realised he was going to die here.

Something crawled out of his ear.

………………..

Floyd was confused too.

He had been stripped down to his black low slung jeans and dirty white shirt. The front of his shirt was encrusted with blood and dirt and the droolings of a mad man. And man was he mad.

They had taken his boots. Floyd sat looking at his bare feet wondering what he had done wrong.

It was when Hotch walked in the room than vague memories began to slide back into his consciousness.

He looked at his cuffs which were attached to the table and then over to Hotch who was sitting at the table opposite him and then back down at his feet. Weighing up his options. Deciding what to do.

"You understand why you are here." Hotch was looking at him unblinking.

"I was riding without my helm. I will pay the fine. Can I have my boots back?"

"Where is Dr Reid?"

Floyd thought for a while and slowly shook his head. "I don't remember."

"Try to think a bit harder Flanders, or I might decid to rethink a decision which is keeping you out of jail."

Floyd looked up at Hotch. "You haven't told anyone have you? They don't know. Well there's a turn up for the books. You are protecting me. Why?"

"It's not you I am protecting Floyd it is myself and Reid, please don't let your over inflated feelings of self worth mar your thoughts here. We are here to discuss Reid. Where is he? Either way we need to know."

A frown. "Either way? You think I have killed him? You think I would do all this just to snap his skinny little neck? I gain so much more pleasure from running my tongue over it Agent Aaron Hotchner, but you know that. You watched. You and your dirty eyes."

"Where is he?" His eyes not wavering.

Floyd rattled the cuffs. "Cant keep me here with these."

"Answer the question."

"You need to arrest me for something."

"Kidnapping a federal agent."

"He left with me voluntarily." Smirking.

"Where is he?"

"He would have walked but with that leg of his……"

"Where is Reid?"

"I had to carry him."

"Flanders answer my question. What have you done with Reid?"

"Not that he weighs much. I need a smoke."

"It really would be in your best interests to tell me where he is."

"Why? So you can take him from me? So you can mess with his head again? What are you going to do Agent Aaron Hotchner? Tell me how it will be in my best interests. Tell everyone how I raped you and Reid enjoyed watching? Is that your story? Because it can be mine."

"Stop playing with me Flanders and just tell me what you have done with Reid."

"I – don't – remember!" He was shouting now. "I was going somewhere on my bike. Your goons zapped me. I can't sodding well remember what I did with Spence!"

Hotch's eyes narrowed. It seemed to be the truth, but experience told him he was dealing with a liar and he was damned good at it. "You need to try to remember Floyd. Is he safe? It's getting dark. Is he exposed or under cover? I know you think you love him, so for him Floyd not for me."

"Shut up, I am thinking."

He could remember a room. And he could remember a parking lot. He tried to get his mind to focus on the sign at the front of the building.

"Motel room I think. Don't know where."

………………..

Morgan and Prentiss glanced over at each other. They too knew Flanders could tell whopping lies and not show the slightest flicker of it on his face. They hadn't detected a lie when he said about raping their boss, but Aaron hadn't reacted either. Both men equally good at not showing the emotions they were feeling but for completely different reasons.

Derek was on the phone to Garcia. "OK baby girl, list please princess. All the local motels. I am thinking not too far from where he was first seen on the freeway, but it would be a place out of the way. Somewhere quiet. He likes forests and crap, see what you can find." He listened to a reply and said a thank you then looked back at Floyd sitting now with his head resting on the table. Hotch sitting talking to him.

………………

"How did you get onto the freeway? Try and remember the journey."

"Is it dark?" Floyd looked up at Aaron. "I didn't leave a light on. I remember thinking I could, but I would be back long before it got dark."

"Describe the room." Slowly and painfully Hotch was dragging the memories from him.

"I need a smoke." He closed his eyes and lay his head back down.

"Could you smoke in the room you booked?"

"I smoke anywhere. Rules you know. 'Don't light up here hun; it's a no smoking zone.' He did a very uncanny copy of Reid's voice. "I wanted to fix his leg, but he needs to be in hospital."

"Tell me about the lights then. Reid could turn the light on himself if it got dark."

"I tied him to the bed." He looked up again. "He won't be able to reach the light switch. Only one and that's by the door. Cheap bloody place it was. I needed somewhere quiet."

Memories of being tied to a bed by Floyd flashed through Aaron's memory. He permitted this only so he knew that if Floyd had tied up Reid there was no way he was going to get away. He would still be there and it was now nearly morning.

"Why did you restrain him?"

"To stop him wandering off. It wasn't to restrain, more like how you leash a dog. Just wanted him there still when I got back."

Comparing Reid with a dog made the hair stand up on the back of Aaron's neck. It wasn't the first time Floyd had talked about Reid in this way. He just thought of him as an animal. "You won't be going back though Flanders, so you need to tell me, tell us, where he is."

"Sorry can't remember. I told you all I can. Go do some detecting. I am sure you will find him in time and let me have my smokes. They help me think."

…………………..

The phone rang at the desk of the small run down motel nestled back amongst the trees. There was no answerphone, it just continued to ring. The lights were all off and the place was in almost total silence.

Behind the desk in a big leather office chair was a skinny nicotine stained man sitting staring off into nowhere. His hands in his urine stained lap and his neck twisted at a funny angle.

The parking lot was empty and the only things which could be heard above the buzzing of insects were the screams coming from room 3.

…………………

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 Aitch

Aitch

_Mercutio__: If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking and you beat love down._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

As he lay there, his body shaking with the pain and shock, and as the creatures crawled over his skin and the flies landed on his parched swollen lips to suck up the small amounts of moisture he had drooled out during another seizure, as he cried in fear of the dark and the thing under the bed with kept touching him with long damp stinking fingers, his ear popped again and a fresh dribble of something nasty slunk from his ear in a long greenish yellow trail.

…………..

"I think I might have a starting point." Garcia was talking to Derek again. "I checked all the motels on my list here, and no one fitting their descriptions are at any of them, but one didn't answer. 'Forest Heights'. Cheap, in the middle of nowhere, and no one answering the phone."

"Thank you baby girl, going to check it out."

…………

Floyd stood in front of the building looking over at the cop cars and SUVs. They had nothing to hold him on yet. His word against Aarons, and he didn't seem to want to tell the world how he took him so easily and enjoyed Spence at the same time. He grinned inwardly at the memory. Slowly he made his way over to where Morgan and Hotch were about to get in a vehicle. Hotch looked up at him as he stood leaning on the car.

"Did you want something?" Aaron's eyes looked into Flanders.

"Take me with you. If you are going to get Spence I need to be there too."

Morgan walked over the Flanders and indicated with his thumb for him to move. "You're not coming with us Flanders. Get away from the vehicle before I arrest you for obstruction."

Hotch pulled open the passenger door and nodded to Morgan. "Reid will be expecting Flanders back. It might be good for him to be there. In case we need him." It also crossed his mind that if Flanders was close by he was easier to re arrest when they found their youngest team member.

………………..

The drive didn't take them long. They had lights on and moved fast and with noise down the freeway then off and down the small lanes towards the Motel. They sat in the SUV in silence for the first half of the journey.

"This was all so un-necessary." Floyd finally said.

He was ignored.

"I was going to get him help. You stopped me. This is your fault. If anything has happened it is you fault. As long as you realise that."

Still nothing.

"I won't take responsibility for this."

Silence

Floyd took a smoke from his pocket and lit up. "Excuse me while I smoke." He rolled his window down and took a deep breath from the outside world.

"You know I wouldn't intentionally hurt him."

………………….

His eyes partially closed were staring out into nothing. His head tipped slightly to one side away from under the bed, his hands restrained and above his head – wrists torn and bleeding. His chest moving in small hitching sobs. Insects crawling over his wounds, and beginning to eat on his flesh as he lay dying on the floor of the seedy old motel room. The side of his face and hair were encrusted in puss and slime which had been steadily making its way out of his ear. It didn't seem to be hurting him. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. The only thing hurting Spencer right now was the thought that Floyd had abandoned him.

………………….

They pulled up into the car park and got out of the vehicles. Floyd stood and look around trying to remember where they had been. They stood looking at him.

"Well?" Morgan's voice.

Floyd ignored him but started a quick walk over to the door with the number 3 written on the front.

Cops went and checked out the rest of the place.

He stood and put his hand on the door. "I think it's this one." Slowly he put his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. Any other man would have recoiled at the smell. Morgan and Hotch both put hands to their faces. It was a smell of death and decomposition. They desperately needed to find Reid, but they didn't want it to be his rotting body in that room.

Floyd took a step in and looked at the bed. No Spencer. He strode in. The vile stench not effecting him in the slightest. Hotch's and Morgan's eyes went big with distress. He walked around the bottom of the bed and looked down at the floor.

"Babes? What the hell happened?" He stood unable to move looking down at the bloodied puss and insect covered form on the floor. Unmoving, just the slight erratic rise and fall of his chest on a person struggling to stay alive.

He knelt down next to him. "Spence Babes, I'm here. It's ok. They will sort you out."

……………………

Somewhere a long way off a voice was talking to him. Floyd? Was that him? He was back. He knew he would come back. Spencer tried to open his eyes to focus on what was happening. A hand touching his. Undoing the bonds holding him in place. A mouth kissing him on his fingers gently. Then gone. Reid tried to move to see what was happening but he had no strength left. Even fully opening his eyes was too much of a struggle. He could hear shouting and he was sure Morgan's voice.

"Spencer." That was Hotch. Hotch was here with Floyd? He desperately wanted to react, to do something so they knew he was aware of them, but he couldn't move. He could feel a hand touching his face, and he could hear gasps of anguish and horror and then a hand in his. Holding his hand tightly. A slightly calloused hand. Floyds. He tried to squeeze the hand back again but there was nothing and as he felt himself being lifted and put on a stretcher of some kind for a trip to hospital he felt Floyd's hand being taken from him again, and this time being replaced by Aaron's.

Morgan was still hurling abuse at Floyd who was ignoring it his mind completely absorbed in the condition Spencer was in. What the hell had happened to his face? What was that crawling over him? What the hell was that stink? Aaron pulled him back away.

"Let them get him to hospital. He will be asking for you again, and although I dislike it for all the obvious reasons I need Spencer well again, and if you are going to assist in that process then I think we need to come to some deal."

"Deal? You think I will make a deal with you?" Floyd started to walk away.

"I could have you locked up for all manner of misdemeanours and you know full well what I am talking about Flanders."

Floyd turned back again. "It sounds like you are asking me to keep my mouth shut about something Agent Aaron Hotchner. I don't think I like the sound of that." He turned and walked back towards the car again as cops ran out from the reception area.

"Sir! They called over to Hotch and Morgan. "Over here, we have found the reason the phone wasn't being answered.

An unseen raised eyebrow and a sigh as Flanders stood leaning against the car. "I really would like to go to the hospital now if you gents are not too busy playing Sherlock Holmes."

And as Hotch and Morgan ran to the reception area Flanders slipped into the back of the ambulance. "He will be asking for me." He told the medic. "I am his lover. He will need me."

"It might be better if you followed in a car." The medic looked nervously up at Flanders.

"It might be better if you shut your mouth and just do your job. What the hell's wrong with his ear?"

The door was closed as Morgan and Hotch looked back. Hotch put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"We might not like the situation but I know, I know Spencer will want him there." They stood looking at the dead guy "And I don't want him around when CSU arrive to check this out. I don't want him distracting them from their job. I am going to follow the ambulance. Coming?"

………….

They started to clean up his leg and look at the ear. Floyd could see them flinching back away from what they saw, and heard a faint 'oh my god' but he was concentrating now on holding Spencer's hand and talking quietly to him. "I'm sorry babe. I got arrested. I tried to get back to you, I am so sorry – forgive me Spence."

He got a slight moan in response but that was all. He could hear him that was the important thing.

Floyd jumped and squeezed Reid's hand tighter when the paramedic screamed and dropped what he had in his hands. "My god!"

They both stood and watched the tiny baby cockroaches scuttling from Reid's ear and Floyd was sure he felt Spencer's fingers tighten on his.

…………

* * *

**A/N: Sorry…so so very sorry…but due to what happened last night to my brain I have been finding writing today really difficult. Hopefully soon I will be back to normal again…..well normal for me anyway. Sorry if the chapter is confusing and messy…but my heart needed to post even if my brain didn't feel like co-operating. Thank you all. PB aka tinny xoxox

* * *

**


	15. Chapter 15 Eye

Eye

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

They waited. The three of them in an unfriendly group. Floyd refusing to talk to anyone but Hotch. Hotch trying to stay as mediator between his work mate and the man who raped him. Morgan broody and silent in the corner, waiting for something to annoy him sufficiently to go hitting out at things.

Hotch sat. Morgan leaned. Flanders paced.

"How long are they going to be?" Flanders looked up at the clock. He got no answer. He didn't expect one. The other two men just watched him. "I'm going to find out what's going on." And he started to leave the waiting room. Once he had gone Morgan turned to Hotch.

"Why? Why out of all the people in the world did Reid choose a psychopath to hook up with?"

Aaron slowly shook his head. "He cares for Spencer. The reasons why he cares back are lost on me."

"He's been manipulated and turned. That wouldn't be his own choice. Hell going with a man wouldn't be his own choice. That guy is no more gay than I am."

A voice from the door way, "Be careful what you say Agent Derek Morgan. Wishes can come true." Floyd walked back into the room and sat down next to Aaron. "They won't tell me anything."

The other two went silent again.

"I don't know why you think this is my fault. I rescued him remember? I saved his life. You don't really have the moral right to be here telling me I am in the wrong when I know damned well I didn't do anything. It was you guys who mislaid him on the mission and it was you guys who got me arrested when I should have been getting help for him. Look to yourself Agent Aaron Hotchner before you blame me for this shit."

"I'm going for a smoke." Floyd spun and left the small room with Morgan following.

"Derek," Hotch's voice. "Leave it. We will get him later. The murder at the motel. We will get him on that."

Morgan turned and looked at Hotch. "What are you protecting him from? Something is going on here and I don't know what it is – but I will get to the bottom of it Hotch. I don't know why you are protecting that evil son of a bitch."

"It's not him I am protecting Morgan. Please leave it for now. He will be back. He can't walk out and leave Reid. He is like a drug. They are like drugs to each other.

…………………….

The staff watched with horrified eyes as the tiny creatures made their scuttling quick way out of Spencer's ear. They picked them out with tweezers and dropped them in a dish then watched as more appeared. The smell coming from Reid was unbelievable. The puss and muck from his ear along with the gangrenous stench from his leg made the young nurse on duty want to vomit. One set of nursing staff and doctors worked on his ear, wiping and cleaning and plucking at the filth the other set were looking with big eyes down at this knee.

Hours past. The three of them swapped places. Floyd sitting, Aaron standing and Morgan pacing. No one was telling them anything. Derek was expecting Floyd to abandon them and bugger off somewhere never to be seen again, but he stayed. He occasionally left for a smoke with the promise he would be back. It was a strange sort of bonding they were making. One none of them wanted to make but for Reid were not willing to make a fuss. Morgan was waiting for news from CSU to tell them they had the evidence they needed to arrest the son of a bitch for the murder of the guy at the motel, but so far nothing.

……………..

As the hours drifted by skin was sliced and muck cut away. Grafts were made and metal pins and plates inserted into where his knee had once been. It was highly likely he would be walking with some sort of assistance for the rest of his life, and as for getting his full hearing back? Well that was something recovery and time would tell. As it stood now they were guessing that the hearing on that side had been destroyed and although Morgan desperately wanted to blame Flanders for it, he knew it wasn't his fault.

Finally they were called and permitted to look through the glass wall at the still small form laying on the bed. Morgan just stared and let out a sigh of relief. Aaron stood with his hand on the glass and tears in his eyes. Floyd made for the door.

"You can't go in sir." A nurse's voice.

Floyd turned to look at who was trying to tell him what to do. "I do as I damned well please."

Aaron took a step forward and stood between the two of them. "Flanders, they said no. You cant go in there."

"He is mine, and if I want to go and see him I bloody well will go and see him, and you and your little," Indicating Morgan, " whatever you like to call him – your BAH! I have no words. Him – Morgan, you can butt out of my life and leave well alone. Unless you have something to charge me with, and I don't think you do, or do you Agent Aaron Hotchner? Until then, until you show me otherwise, Spence is mine and I am going to him."

Flanders turned to leave but discovered Aaron's hand on his shoulder. "You are not going in there. He is one of my agents, and you are not getting my permission to visit."

"Stop me. Will you start a fight with me over this Agent Aaron Hotchner?"

It was getting to Hotch. The look on his face, the dirt still on his shirt, the smell of the cigarettes, and the general attitude of ownership. "Back off Flanders. Go outside and smoke or something. You are not going in there."

Flanders didn't turn around, but he lifted a hand and placed it over Aaron's "Get your filthy bastard hand off me before I break it off." And now he slowly turned to meet the face he wanted to pound into a mush on the hospital floor. With one hand still holding onto Hotch's the other came back so hard and fast that Aaron barely had time to react. In less than the count of ten both men were out go draw first blood. Aaron caught a hard first on his chin sending him back hard against the wall, and Flanders was on him kicking spitting and biting, one hand around Aaron's throat the other making a speedy way to more tender parts. Morgan moved swiftly in and with an arm around Flanders' neck he pulled him away.

The sight of the dark flesh on him sent Floyd into an anger fit to kill not just hurt. They vulgar language he used fitted the rage he was feeling. "Get off me you son of a bitch whore dog!" And now Flanders temper had gone beyond something he could control.

It took Hotch, Morgan and two security guards to finally get the shouting abusive biting spitting Flanders out of the hospital with orders that he wasn't permitted back in again. Orders it was unlikely he would listen to, but it gave Hotch breathing space away from the smell and the attitude. He just wanted to get in there and talk to Spencer and make sure he was alright.

……………

Spencer lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Hospital again. Recently too much time in hospital. He just wanted to go home and relax and get over this recent pounding. He wanted to be somewhere where the lights never went out. Where it was light all day all night. Vegas would be good, but after their last excursion there he was loath to go back just yet. No what he needed was warm arms to hold him and no pressure. Healing time, and he knew who he wanted that time to be with.

……………..

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 Jay

Jay

_Power without abuse loses its charm: - Paul Valery_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Aaron was discussing with Reid his arrangement for when he went home.

"I am very sure. I know you don't like it. I know last time it was a disaster, but we have talked. Talked lots. It will be different. I will call you if I need you. I promise."

"I'm not happy about it Spencer. I would like you to come back to my place at least for a while." Aaron was looking worried.

"I will be alright Hotch." Reid was chewing on his bottom lip.

"Then why do you not look convinced? It not too late to change your mind. I don't trust him Spencer. I don't think he will care for you the way you are thinking."

Reid limped forward on his crutches and gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek. "Please never stop looking out for me. I need you there watching."

Hotch smiles and gave Reid a hug. "You better go then, or he will be here wondering where you go to."

"Thanks Aaron. For everything."

"Just be careful OK? And you know where I am if you need me."

He watched Reid limp and hobble towards the exit of the hospital where Floyd would be picking him up. Short of begging Spencer to come back with him there was little he could be about it. He was a grown man. He didn't need to be mothered however much Aaron felt the need to but he had first hand experience of what sort of person Flanders really was and was not about to let him get away with what he did. He would watch the man like hawk and the second he puts a step out of place he will be his.

It had been disappointing that the CSU had found nothing to charge Floyd with back at the motel. The only thing he had done was to restrain Reid, and he wasn't pressing charges. Whatever the relationship the two of them had Aaron was unable to understand it. Two of the most intelligent people Hotch had ever met. One full of innocent charm and the other the most evil creature he had ever set eyes on.

…………………

Spencer stepped out of the elevator and looked around for Floyd. He frowned as he stood alone wondering if already Floyd had let him down. A hand on his shoulder and a few words in his ear and the frown was gone.

"Heya Babes." The dark musky smell of Floyd.

Spencer jumped slightly and then relaxed. '_It's ok. He won't hurt you. Calm down.'_

"Hey. We all set to go?"

"I thought the gang would be here to wave you off." He picked Spencer's bag up off the floor. Most of the things he had had in hospital had already been taken back.

"They didn't want a scene. Nor did I. So we have said our goodbyes, but Floyd, I will want to see them again. We talked about that."

A smile. A real smile. Not a smirk or a snarl. "I remember. Don't worry; I need you to get better."

Knowing full well that Floyd just ignored the comment he frowned at him. "I am serious Floyd. I won't go back with you if you don't agree to let me see my friends." He stood waiting for a reaction. "Floyd." Spencer hadn't taken a step forwards yet. "Have you listened to anything I have ever said to you?"

Flanders turned around again and walked back to Reid. "You want Hotch and Morgan to have permission to visit. I am sorry but I won't let Morgan in my home. Other than that you are a free person Spence. Do what you want. Just don't bring Morgan back."

………………

They travelled home in relative silence. Reid was getting fidgety and wondering if this was the right decision after all. They were about three quarters of the way back when Floyd pulled over into a layby.

"You want me to leave? I can go." He turned and snapped.

Reid looked over at him with big eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You are, you miserable son of a bitch. We're not even home yet and you look like a week of wet Sundays." Ignition off.

"I'm in pain hun, that's all. I just need to get home." A tentative hand out to touch Floyds leg.

Floyd slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me. Just don't."

Spencer pulled his hand back and let them fall twisting in his lap. "Can we just go please? We can talk about this at home." Turning now to look out of the dark tinted windows with a knot of fear in the pit of his stomach. "Please Floyd."

"Well I might want to talk about your fucking rules for a little while." He turned and pulled Spencer towards him.

Reid pushed himself as far away from Floyd as he could but didn't have the strength to stop Floyd pulling him virtually out of his seat. "Stop it!" Spencer's hands flapping at the hands now wrapped around his throat.

"You shut you mouth whore boy. You who liked me doing it to Hotch and touching you at the same time. You know what that makes you?"

Shaking his head and going red in the face his hands now went to Floyd's chin as he started to push him away.

"It makes you no better than a whore."

Still pushing Floyd off him, but he was too strong and now he could feel Flanders' let go of his neck with his hands and replace it with his mouth, licking and nibbling. "Mmmmm my little whore. I am going to enjoy you." The hand had moved downwards now and even in the pain Reid was in he let out a sigh of need.

As soon as it had started though it was over. Floyd left Reid breathing heavy and red faced leaning against the passenger door.

"And that Spence Babes is why you are with me and not that boring old fag Aaron. You will do good to remember that."

Spencer just leaned back and stared at Floyd trying to get his breaths steady again.

Floyd started the car and they continued on their journey. Spencer's eyes never leaving Floyd's face for the rest of the journey.

…………………….

Someone and Reid suspected it was Floyd and moved things around in his apartment. It made more room for him to hobble around in and the bed had been pulled to a more central position so that one side was no longer against the wall. Spencer wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep in his own bed. It felt like decades since he had been comfortable in his own bed, and not laying on rocks or hospital beds somewhere.

He followed Floyd into the room and flopped down on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to rest for a while. You don't mind do you?"

"Why would I mind babes? You must be exhausted. Can I get you a drink of something.?"

The calm before the storm Spence. Make the most of it. "Hot cocoa would be wonderful." He started to lay back and Floyd ran forwards to help with the leg still held secure in a brace.

"Once you have rested I have some stuff I want to help you fill out." He started to leave the room with a smirk spreading across his face.

Spencer stopped him. "What stuff?"

"You disability allowance forms. Now you are crippled and need a carer. I am applying as your carer. You need to apply for your disability."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "I will get better hun, there is no need."

"No babes, you are a cripple and I will get what is owing me. You will assist in filling the forms." He walked back over to Spencer and picked up the crutches. "You will have to rely on me one hundred percent babes. You will go no where and talk to no one. You will stay here. Understand. You are my little crippled rent boy and that's exactly how I will use you. Do you know how many men want to do it with people like you. I will pimp you out and make a fortune. I am sure even Aaron would be willing to pay." He walked out and closed the door behind him – turning the key in the lock and smiling happily to himself.

……………..

* * *

**A/N: this could be an ending…. Or I could continue…let me know.

* * *

**


End file.
